Storybrooke: A Town for the Paranormal
by awhitefairytale
Summary: Regina Mills has unwillingly been turned into a vampire, woken up sucking on the thigh of the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, and watched the "Consortium" take over her town in hopes of creating a paranormal safe haven. All in less than a week. What is a mayor to do? AU based off the Broken Heart series by Michelle Bardsley, with a OUAT twist of course.
1. Prologue

**I started rereading one of the series I love and I decided to write a Swan Queen fic based on the first book. This is a prologue to give you just a brief little view of how Regina Mills was turned into a vampire. Chapter 1 will be up soon but until then, let me know what you think?**

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this storyline. While I have added some little twists of my own, the general plot and even some of the dialogue is directly from the book. **

* * *

><p>It wasn't a particularly cold evening in Storybrooke Maine but it wasn't exactly warm either. Regina Mills opted for a light but still quite expensive jacket, not even thinking she'd be brutally murdered in it. Had she known, she later told herself, she would've opted for one from her college days. <em>One that was worth two less zeros.<em>

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she rolled the two trash bins from her garage and down the driveway, talking to herself as she went.

"Every single time he has an excuse. Every single time he says he forgot. I pay him ten dollars a week just to take out the trash. At this point, I'm paying him _not_ to take out the trash," She says to herself, lining the trash bins up on the curb with perfection only Regina Mills strived for.

"Once a week is all it takes, Henry. Once a week," and with one final tug, the bins were exactly where they were supposed to be according to the pamphlet the trash company had handed out regarding curb side pick-up. "Ridiculous."

_Why the trash men in this town are so damn picky, I will never know. I'm the mayor. It shouldn't matter where I put my fucking trash cans. They should come and get them from my front door if I ask. _

So enthralled in lining up the bins and cursing the city trash men, Regina didn't notice the hairy beast running in her direction. And not until it was almost on top of her did she look up to see haunting blue green eyes only inches from her face. The hairy beast was suddenly pouncing on top of her, knocking her back twenty feet and straight into her rose bushes.

_Seriously?! I've worked so hard on those! _

She didn't have time to scream before the air was knocked out of her and the thing that sat on top of her held her down with hairy hands and bit down on her neck, causing her vision to momentarily black out. When her vision did finally come back, her eyes shifted down to see the thing lick at her gaping wounds with its large, grotesque tongue and disgusting, snarling noises and in turn felt almost intolerably queasy. Rather than watch the thing paw at her a moment longer, she pushed her brown eyes upward.

Regina stared at the night sky while the thing dragged her out of the bushes and into her yard. She closed her eyes when it stopped three feet away from them to snarl at her neck some more and she tried not to cry when it bit down on her collarbone, breaking it and shooting colored stars off behind her eyelids.

As the thing continued to lap at her blood, Regina thought nothing of the pain but instead of Henry. _ I'll be leaving him. I'm leaving my beautiful ten year old boy. Who will take care of him? Oh god, who's going to take care of Henry. _

The thought of not a single person in the small town being qualified enough to take care of her son almost instantly had her fighting back. Weakly, she tried to shove the hairy thing off of her while telling herself to keep fighting.

_Regina Mills do NOT go towards that light. Henry needs you. He needs you damn it._

But not matter how hard Regina tried, she grew weaker as the blood poured out of her body and the hairy thing lapped it up, occasionally nipping at her shoulder or nudging her jaw to the side. Eventually, she began to lose the feeling of pain and felt instead like she was floating, being reminded briefly of the time Tina had fed her pot brownies in high school.

_I hope someone takes care of him._

Finally, much to her own dismay, Regina Mills gave up. She shut her eyes once more and slowly drifted off, regrets of leaving Henry etched on her brain.


	2. Deamhan Fola

**Here is chapter 1! This is where we meet the second half of our ship and things are a little steamy. Sorry it's kind of short. I just really wanted to write it like it is now :) Let me know what you think? :)**

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this storyline. While I have added some little twists of my own, the general plot and even some of the dialogue is directly from the book. **

* * *

><p>Waking up wasn't something Regina Mills expected she would do after being brutally murdered outside of her house by a hairy man beast. She didn't expect to feel warm and cozy, completely healed and terribly strong. And she definitely did not expect to wake up sucking on the toned thigh of a woman that was bare as the day you were born naked.<p>

Surprisingly enough, Regina wasn't at all embarrassed to be sucking the blood from the artery so very close to the woman's private bits, bits which her cheek occasionally came in touch with. No, Regina didn't mind at all because the blood (and later on she'd be a little bit grossed out by the idea that her diet would now consist of blood and no occasionally consumed in secret Lindor chocolate truffles) tasted like heaven.

_It's just like the end of the season shoe sale at Saks. Oh god, no. More like… the most sinfully delicious chocolate cake. No. No that's not right… it's like…the most earth shattering, vision blocking, toe curling orgasm you've ever had in your life. Pure ecstasy. Yeah, that's it. Oh what I'd give for one of _those_. _

But before Regina could continue to muse on in her head just how euphoric this woman's blood tasted and how long it had been since she'd had one of those earth shattering orgasms, lithe fingers lightly pressed on her chin, urging her to stop, "That's enough beautiful. Looks like your wounds are healed."

With the most undignified little groan and help from those fingers, Regina detached herself from the delicious thigh and sat up, licking her lips to get every last drop that coated them. She looked down at herself, noting that she was not naked and instead wore one of the most awful looking hospital gowns on the planet, one she swore looked like the vomit her son had projected on her lap less than two months ago. It most certainly warranted a dramatic eye roll from the brunette.

_Wait. Hospital gown. Where am I?_

"Where am I? What happened? Oh no, where's Henry? Is Henry okay?" She looked around the room, searching for an exit so she could find her son and feeling slightly guilty she hadn't thought about her boy sooner. The long fingers were on her arm now and the woman spoke calmly with only a small bit of humor behind her words.

"Shh. Everything is fine. He's safe with Anna and Sven."

"Anna and Sven? Who the hell are Anna and Sven?!"

"A witch and a deer," _A DEER?! _"I promise you, Henry is fine. He's with the rest of the children and in wonderful hands. Please calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down Miss…" Regina's brown eyes turned to the woman she'd only moments ago been chowing down on and stopped.

_Oh my._

She was probably the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Long blonde hair curled around her face and stunning blue green eyes looked back at her with humor. Pink lips turned up in an amused grin. Regina couldn't help but allow her eyes to travel down the rest of the blonde's body. A long neck was attached to thin shoulders that were smattered with freckles. Breasts, _the perfect size really_, were perky and her stomach was flat as a board. Eyes continued down to appraise bare lady parts that, _oh_, glistened lightly.

Regina didn't mean to stop her appraisal at the blonde's mound but upon noticing the slight glisten, she realized she could also smell the woman's arousal. The sexual scent was so strong, she too began to feel the warmth that was spreading through her and couldn't help but press her thighs together.

Shaking her head, brown eyes continued down long legs before rising back up to meet eyes that had morphed into a dark, desire filled green. She licked her lips and scooted her body closer, noticing the blonde's nipples harden just a bit more. The fingers on her arm traveled up her shoulder and her neck, resting on her cheek. Those dark eyes stared at her and she noticed the blonde lick her lips, scooting her body just a little closer as well.

"So, this makes me…a vampire," Regina murmured, not taking her eyes from the blonde's and again scooting closer, her hand now resting on the blonde's thigh.

Any other time, Regina would have had reservations about going so fast with a woman she'd only met minutes ago, a woman who was naked and apparently quite horny.

_Regina Mills, you know you are equally as horny. How long has it been dear? Ten months? Oh no no no. It's been _eighteen_ months. Oh god._

But something was pulling her to the blonde and there was no way she could ignore the fire igniting inside of her, begging to be extinguished by one very beautiful blonde with the best body she'd seen on a woman since college.

"Yeah. The Irish vampires, we like to call ourselves deamhan fola," the blonde's grin got bigger. "It means blood demon."

"That's very," brown eyes drifted down to the blonde's pink lips, "descriptive."

With the last word but a whisper, Regina pressed her lips forward to meet the blonde's. She opened her mouth, their tongues pressing against one another, and she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her closer and tangling fingers in long blonde locks. They explored each other's mouths and the blonde's hands reached behind to untie the hospital gown, slipping the gown slowly down Regina's shoulders.

Regina moved to sit on top of her, putting more need and passion into the kiss, and very slightly began grinding into the blonde's lap. Regina felt the heat in her core, needing just a little touch, a little friction. She felt the blonde move a hand into her gown and to her breast, giving a soft squeeze, and she couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

"Emma Swan, stop it right now!"

The two shot apart, Regina yelping at the noise and the blonde raising her hands in the air as if surrendering, a look of fierce irritation on her face. Pulling the gown back onto her shoulders, Regina looked around the room, searching for the source of the sound but not seeing a speaker even with her new super sight.

"Jesus Snow, she fed on me like I was the last Twinkie in the box. A little thanks would be appreciated."

"Who is that?" Regina asked, ignoring the Twinkie comment and looking back at the blonde with a tilt of her head.

"That would the biggest lady cock block in my life, my mother."

"Your MOTHER?!" Regina was almost completely off the blonde's lap in three seconds.

"Ms. Mills," the person said again, irritation clear as day, "if you have sex with Miss Swan, you will be mated to her for the next hundred years."

"What?!" Brown eyes, no longer filled with desire, met green, this time filled with anger.

"Oh here we go."


	3. Fede Ring

**Thank you to everyone who left a review! They mean a lot to me, really. I'm glad you are liking this story. I know the chapters seem kind of short but the next part is just too long to fit into this chapter. Plus I've never really been one to write super long chapters. I think readers need a moment to rest their brains. Okay I'll stop talking. Please let me know what you think!**

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this storyline. While I have added some little twists of my own, the general plot and even some of the dialogue is directly from the book.**

* * *

><p>"You were going to mate with a woman you've known for no more than an hour!?"<p>

Emma groaned, rolling her eyes at no one before turning back to look at the brunette.

"You do realize there are other ways of sexual gratification without penetration? I mean… You? I know you're not straight. And Snow may be all hetero and what not but I know she's watched the L Word."

"I'm no-"

"You were in a long time domestic partnership with one Marian Locksley." Though she noticed the brunette's slight grimace, she continued. "I've read your file gorgeous. No need to deny it. And even if I hadn't read your file, the way you just about jumped a woman you've 'known for no more than an hour' is proof enough."

"I wasn-"

"You weren't about to jump a woman you hardly know? There are cameras in this room. I can probably show you the footage."

"You will do no such thing." Regina replied, an angry frown etched on to her brow.

Not deeming the brunette response worthy, Emma uncrossed her ankles and stretched; a clanking noise sounding at the end of the cold metal slab they were currently occupying. Regina's eyes shifted down and noticed silver chains she swore hadn't been there moments ago connected to the blonde's ankles. Swirling gold symbols danced on the cuffs.

_Odd._

Regina couldn't help that her eyes shifted again to the blonde's folds, seemingly slicker than it had been when she'd been on the woman's lap. Her senses were assaulted again with heated arousal and her eyes flashed up first to hardened pink nipples and then to darkened green eyes. Her hand rested on a long leg and fire shot to her core again.

_Damn it Regina Mills, get it together!_

"You're a prisoner?"

"Right now I am." The brunette watched the blonde adjust and get more comfortable against the wall, pushing her breasts out in the process. She quickly licked her lips, eyes momentarily shifting back to the nipples.

_What I wouldn't give to put my mouth- Regina! Get. It. Together. _

Regina shook her head and closed her eyes, taking her hand off of Emma's leg and clasping her hands in her lap. She counted to five silently before speaking again.

"Aren't we supposed to be really strong?" She asked, keeping her eyes closed and trying to tamp down the ridiculously strong desire raging inside of her. If she could breathe, she would be practicing her meditation technique and trying to calm herself.

"We are. However these restraints are _super _strong. They've got special charms."

One skeptical brown eye popped open to look at the blonde. "Like magic?"

"Exactly like magic. I had to be restrained so I could give you my blood."

"Why?"

"Because of that ring you're wearing."

Regina looked down at the ring she wore on her right ring finger, the green gem sparkling up at her. It had been a family heirloom, passed down generation to generation. Her mother had given it to her just days before her heart had given up and she'd passed away.

"My ring? What does my ring have to do with it?"

"It's a faith ring, a _fede,_ made of the purest metal. It's very, very old."

Regina looked down again at her ring as she recalled the story that had been passed down in her family for ages.

"Made by a fairy, she gave it to her true love to protect them from the evils of the world. When they cheated on her, she got it back and threw it into the sea. Many years later, a fish was gutted and the ring was inside. The man who gutted the fish gave the ring to his wife and that woman was my great-great-great-great grandmother, Nena Spinner."

"You're a Spinner descendant," the blonde shook her head. "And you have the ring. Oh hell, my grandfather was right about everything." Emma stared down at the ring, nodding her chin towards it. "You know, wearing it like that? It means your heart isn't taken."

"Of course. Why do you think I wear it like this?" Brown eyes finally looked back up into the ever changing green blue orbs staring back at her. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"The ring, a long time ago, it was mine." Regina saw sorrow flash behind those changing eyes but tried to ignore it. She wouldn't allow herself to feel any more than sexual attraction for this woman.

"Yours? You're joking," Regina scoffed with a raise of a brow.

"Take it off and look at the words inside."

"Just because you know the inscription does not make it yours Miss Swan. You could've easily taken it off my finger and looked at it while I was… well… dead."

The blonde looked away momentarily and whispered, almost quiet enough that Regina couldn't hear it, "_Mo Chroi_. My heart." Green eyes met brown again. "Believe me when I say that ring belonged to me."

"So, not only do you seduce women you just meet, you cheat on them as well?"

"First of all, I'm not seducing you. It's mostly the effects of giving and receiving blood. It makes one's sexual appetite much more… noticeable." Regina wasn't sure if she was relieved or saddened by that bit of information._ Wait, mostly? _"And second? Your little story is just that. A story. It's in no way true. Well, the part about your grandpa giving the ring to your grandma is. But as for the fairy and the cheating and what not? That's not true at all."

Regina also didn't know how she felt finding out that the ring's origin story wasn't real. She knew deep in her heart that fairies weren't real (Or at the time she did. _Who knows what exists now?_). But there had always been a little girl in her that believed it all to be true. She also felt a bit odd that this beautiful blonde next to her who looked no older than twenty eight or twenty nine was possibly several hundred years old.

"Could I break the chains?" Regina asked. _Why do you want to break the chains Regina?_

"You could. But I'll warn you, if you break these chains there's nothing really keeping me from lying you down and fucking you senseless right here on this table."

"And the problem is?" _REGINA MILLS! _WHAT _HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!_

The blonde's feral grin lit up her entire face and those long fingers reached for Regina's chin.

"There isn't one. But to be honest, I'm really not in the right state of mind to make quick decisions about mating rituals. Are you?"

Regina frowned, eyes darting to the blonde's lips. _I'm horny. Not stupid. _

Moments later, she scooted off the table with a sigh and set her feet on the cold white floor. Wrapping her arms around herself, Regina took two steps away and turned back to face the blonde.

"I suppose I should say thank you. For," she nodded toward the blonde's thigh, "you know."

"Letting you drink my blood to save your life?" Emma was smirking now.

"Right. Thank you Miss Swan."

"Anytime gorgeous." When she rolled her eyes at the moniker, Regina thought just maybe some of the sexual arousal from the blood was wearing off. When her eyes went right back to the blonde's great breasts, she was proven wrong.

"I have a question for you. I'm obviously not getting out of here anytime soon."

"Shoot."

"Why are you naked?"

"The better to feed you with, m'dear." Emma was grinning again, grinning in a way that Regina was sure meant Emma thought the little joke she'd made was actually quite hysterical. The blonde tapped her inner thigh. "Femoral artery."

"And the major vein in your neck wouldn't suffice because?"

"Ah well, then I wouldn't have had an excuse to get naked in front of you."

"Or get chained to a metal slab."

The blonde's only response was a shrug and a coy grin. Regina waited a couple moments, feeling the blonde watch her before speaking again.

"Another question?"

"You seem to be full of them Regina."

"You said you're Irish. Where's the accent?"

"I haven't lived in Ireland for centuries. None of us have."

_Centuries?_

"Why are you scared of my jewelry?"

"You have another question?"

"Are you going to answer it or not?"

The blonde sighed and paused for a moment, staring at the ceiling and seemingly trying to decide whether to answer or not. "I'm not scared of your ring," Regina opened her mouth to ask for more details but the blonde cut her off, piercing green eyes turning toward her, "But you probably should be. Legend has it that the one that wears that ring, the ring crafted by Brigid herself, is my soul mate."

Regina scoffed, "That's not possible."

"Has anyone else in your family actually worn the ring?"

Regina was silent, her arms clinging to her midsection. She thought back to the women who had had the ring before her and oddly enough, she didn't remember a single one of them ever actually wearing it: It was always on a chain around the wearer's neck. She remembered her mother giving it her, the sick woman sliding it onto her finger and smirking when it slid on with ease. "Finally," she had said. At the time, she'd shrugged that off to the woman's frail state of mind.

Regina, too caught up in her own memories, didn't notice the two women now standing in the room until the voice from earlier spoke. "Ms. Mills, Doctor Green will see you now."

The brunette looked up, noticing the two women for the first time. The smaller one, the one whose voice she recognized and who she deemed Snow, had jet black hair and wore an irritated look directed straight at the blonde sitting just behind her. The taller woman next to her had bright red hair and eyes that looked oddly familiar. The woman was staring at her so intently; Regina wondered if she might just burst into flames under the woman's gaze. Doctor Green, she assumed, motioned for her to follow and headed out the door that moments ago had not been visible, not even waiting to see if the brunette would follow.

"Come along Ms. Mills. We have a lot to discuss."


	4. Dead at Sunrise

**Wow! The response to this has been soooo great! I'm really glad! The reviews? Thank you for them! They are so encouraging and make me want to write faster. Small note so you guys don't question this: The hairy creature's eyes are blue green in this chapter and for the rest of the story. I meant to put that in the prologue but I accidentally put silver which is the color from the book. I'm sorry. The eyes are instead, blue green. **

**Thanks again for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this storyline. While I have added some little twists of my own, the general plot and even some of the dialogue is directly from the book.**

* * *

><p>"Who are Anna and Sven?" Regina asked as she looked around the room, noting it not much different than the one she'd just left. It was a bit larger and instead of a metal slab, there was a metal table with two matching chairs, but there was also a handle-less door and the boring décor was exactly the same.<p>

"Anna and Sven are dear friends of Miss Swan's. They, along with Liam, have been dispatched to your home to watch over your boy. I assure you he is sleeping safely at home." Regina watched Dr. Green sit in one of the chairs and quickly followed suit.

"I'm sorry but I'm supposed to believe you because…"

The redhead tapped at the corner of her iPad and turned the device toward Regina. She saw the screen was split into four different sections: The top left was a view of her front yard that would change positions every few moments. The top right flipped between different rooms in her house. The bottom left was on the hallway leading to their bedrooms. The bottom right was actually in Henry's room. She watched the redhead enhance that square and saw her son sleeping soundly in his bed, currently flopped on his belly with his left foot hanging off the mattress.

While Regina was relieved her son was safe, she was apprehensive about all the security screens. She nodded however, and the redhead went back to tapping at the device.

"I suppose you didn't think it necessary to ask for my permission in regards to placing security cameras all over my house."

"It was necessary Ms. Mills. We are trying to ensure you and your son's safety. Miss Swan wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well if Miss Swan wouldn't have it any other way," Regina said bitterly. _You suck on the woman's thigh and then she thinks she owns you. Perfect._

Regina sighed and remained quiet. She observed the redhead across from her; expensive looking glasses perched on her nose and the white silk shirt she wore was easily something Regina would find in her own closet. She'd seen the heeled boots the woman had been wearing as she followed her into the room (_I bet they're McQueen)_ and had practically drooled with shoe envy.

The redhead was back to staring at something on her iPad, a stylus flipping through multiple screens. Minutes seemed to pass and Regina was growing impatient: The sexual tension she'd been feeling a little while ago with Miss Swan had diminished, giving way to irritation. She needed to see her son for herself, make sure he was safe. She had a budget report she'd need to finish after that and then she'd need to see if Graham had finished filing his paperwork. _So much stuff to do_ _and this woman won't simply get on with it_. She knew if she'd been wearing heels, she'd be tapping her foot at that point in hopes the little sound would annoy the woman across from her.

"You said we had a lot to discuss?" Regina asked.

"Ah yes, sorry." the redhead said as she slipped the glasses from her face and sat the iPad down. "Due to the recent happenings in your quaint little town, I imagine you're feeling rather frightened."

"Or just annoyed."

"I can imagine," She leaned her chin on one of her closed fists, eyes watching Regina's every move. "You see, the creature that attacked you escaped from our transport unit as we arrived here in Storybrooke. That's an odd little name, Storybrooke. It's kind of adorable as well."

"Get to the point, Doctor Green," Regina snapped.

"Please, you can call me Zelena. So, back to the point."

"Tell me what's going to happen now that I'm dead."

Zelena cleared her throat before continuing. "Fortunately for you, because of Emma's blood donation you will suffer no side effects from the attack."

"You're saying I'm not going to turn into some disgusting hairy beast because of Miss Swan's blood."

"That would be correct."

"I'm glad I won't be turning into that horrendous mongrel," _Not that a vampire is really much better_. "Did you catch the monster?"

"No we haven't. But rest assured, we will find her and contain her."

_That thing was female?_

"You do mean kill her."

"No."

"No?" Regina was outraged. _They're going to let the thing that murdered me live?!_

"Ms. Mills, we were in a delicate experiment phase that required Elsa to fast."

"You're experimenting on animals." It was more of a statement than a question and now on top of outraged, Regina was disgusted. While yes, Regina was a mayor and a business woman who had done some… interesting (_Okay, maybe slightly immoral_) things to get her way, testing on animals was absolutely horrendous in the woman's eyes.

"No, of course not! We are trying to cure her of the Taint." Noticing Regina's blank expression, Zelena explained further. "It's a vampire disease. Regina, you really mustn't worry. You're in no danger. Elsa, you see, she's never hurt anyone before. She was just… she was very, very hungry when she…" Zelena trailed off when she noticed the fury in Regina's eyes. The brunette stood quickly and placed her face mere inches from the redhead's.

Regina was gripping the table now and the metal was bending beneath her hands; brown eyes were a murderous black and the brunette's fangs began to extend.

"_Kill. It_." Regina snarled, slowly pulling her hands from the table and fisting them at her sides. If looks alone could kill, Zelena would surely be dead by now.

The redhead, though certainly terrified, remained calm. "No. I'm sorry but that's simply not an option."

"It damn well is! That thing is not going to run around my town murdering unsuspecting citizens. We have lots of children in this town Doctor Green!" _Children. Oh my god. _The brunette's head started to spin and the anger faded away. _What if Henry had been taking out the trash? Oh my god. He'd be where I am. Oh my god. _"Oh my god," she fell into her seat and closed her eyes. "It could've been Henry. Oh god. You've got to kill it. You have to before it hurts another human."

"I'm sorry Ms. Mills. Killing Elsa is utterly out of the question."

_We'll just see about that. _

Regina didn't respond and instead went back to observing Zelena, who, at Regina's silence, had picked up the iPad and begun to tap with her stylus. Tap. Tap. Tap. Ping. Tap. Tap.

She suddenly began to feel very tired. "What time is it?" She asked while trying to hide her yawn.

"It's two minutes after six a.m. We found you right after the incident and we tried to save you but human medicine just wouldn't work. We were forced to clean your wounds and take some time to prepare Miss Swan before the transfusion could take place."

"Thank you." Regina noticed that her words sounded insincere but she found that she couldn't feel sorry for it. She didn't feel like she should be grateful to people who had tried to fix a problem they had created. Zelena looked up and pursed her lips, eyes narrowing. _Apparently they think I _should _be. _Regina glanced down at the metal table and seeing her reflection, she began to pick out the differences. Though she'd gone her whole life having the sun kissed colored skin most Latinas had, now she looked semi-pale. Her hair was shinier and any blemish she'd had before was gone. The scar on her lip that she'd gotten as a young girl hadn't disappeared (_That's unfortunate)_ but her eyes seemed a much warmer brown.

"Look, can we get on with Vamp 101? My day officially started at six. I have my son to wake and feed, a budget report to finish, and a list of numerous other things to complete. I am the mayor of this town and like it or not, it won't run smoothly without me."

"Regina, you'll be, forgive me, dead to the world the moment that sun peaks over the horizon."

Regina realized she really hadn't processed all it meant to actually be a vampire. She absorbed the information and any confidence she'd had earlier left.

"I can't go out in the daylight?" The question was quiet, timid. Zelena did look up then, noting the apprehensive look on the brunette's face.

"Well… it's more like your body will shut down until the sun sets. Though we've done extensive research, we can't really figure out the biology of your species. The body? It's so complex and to be completely honest, it's absurd. It's illogical really."

"Get back to the sunlight thing."

"Right. Some vampires that have been around for very, very a long time, for example Emma or Snow, well they can tolerate weak sunlight for a little bit of time; usually right before sunrise or sunset and sometimes on super cloudy and rainy days. Even though Emma's blood and magic are very powerful, though you've consumed a lot frankly you're so new that you couldn't even put your little finger out there without..." Zelena's hands expanded out and she made an explosion sound for emphasis.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the visual Doctor Green." Though she was using sarcasm, she felt panic burble through her. It threatened to completely destroy the calm she'd tried to put herself in. Tapping her fingers on the table, she tried to think of a way to deal with her current circumstances.

_The only thing worse than being undead is being dead. I can't help Henry if I'm actually dead and buried. _

"Here's the plan," She pointed one long finger at the redhead, an eyebrow raised just asking for a challenge, "you will pump me full with whatever is the equivalent to coffee and energy drinks for vampires. I don't care what the vampire biologists say, I am a mother and a mayor. I have too many things on my plate to take a sick day."

Unphased, Zelena pulled out her cellphone and sent a quick text. "Miss Swan is aware of your predicament and has arranged for someone to step in and help you during the day today."

"That's not going to work! I won't have a stranger taking over my job and I certainly won't have a stranger taking care of my son! That is _my _job! This is _my _town and Henry is _my _son!" Regina's eyes may have metaphorically flashed red then, she wasn't sure. The earlier rage had come back full force and she found herself gripping the table again, bending it with her new super strong grip.

"Honestly, do calm down. You're getting angry over something that is no longer in your hands. Regina, you will be dead to the world. Dead. No one, not even a constantly wailing, stinky baby would be able to wake you from your sleep," Zelena was irritated now. "These actions aren't permanent Regina. They're temporary measures until we can get the town switched to a nocturnal schedule."

She felt like she'd been slapped to the face. She'd never felt so defeated, so powerless.

"Please don't worry. Miss Swan will take care of you and your family from now on."

"I don't need her to take care of me! I'm perfectly capable of taking care-"

A walkie-talkie system on the iPad blared to life, static filling the room.

"Dr. Green? This is checkpoint four. We have a visual on Elsa. We are pursuing."

Zelena quickly tapped the screen and looked at the face that appeared. "Is she returning to Mifflin Street?"

"Yes Ma'am. She appears to be following the first victim's scent back to her house."

"First victim?!" Regina shouted, her eyes bulging wide. Zelena waved her off.

"Capture and detain. Use only human means."

"Yes Ma'am."

_Mifflin Street. That's…._

"That thing is going back to my house?! My son is there!" Regina roared, gripping the table yet again. _I'm going to have to replace the stupid thing. _

"Regina calm down. We have it all under cont-"

Regina didn't wait. She didn't calm down. Her terror forced her into action and suddenly she rose into the air. With one fist curled, she punched a hole into the roof and found herself in the night sky, hovering just above one very large RV that was conveniently parked in her driveway. She heard snarls, howls, and men yelling.

The hairy beast ran through her yard heading for the back of the house so following it's scent, she flew through the air, tracking the thing as it made its way through another yard and into the park not far from her house. She watched as three men dressed head to toe in black ran twenty feet behind the thing, carrying high tech looking guns she guessed held sleeping darts and not bullets.

_I DON'T THINK SO._

Pushing forward, Regina flew through the air and landed right in front of the creature, cutting it off just at the edge of the park. The thing stopped in its path, staring straight at her and breathing harshly. Regina saw its muscles bunch and strain, the thing dying to take off.

"Ms. Mills! Don't hurt her!" She heard someone yell.

Regina ignored the shouts and tossed her arms around the thing's neck with the intention of snapping its head right off. Blue green tear filled eyes looked up at her through a dirty, furry face.

_Wait… those eyes. It can't be. It's not... It's not Emma is it?_

"Sorry," the creature said. "Very sorry. Please…"

_Did she get out of the chains? No… it can't be._

The voice sounded familiar. Not quite the same but then almost. Regina hesitated and dropped her hands as she felt a sudden bout of shock rush through her body. _It can't be. _She stepped back, an invitation for the beast that killed her to pass unharmed.

Regina watched the creature nod a silent thank you and continue through the park. She stood completely shocked as the men in black passed her, cursing and running hard to try and catch up. When she felt a hand on her arm, she blinked and saw Doctor Green. The redhead was pulling her now, hustling her back toward her house. "Thank you Regina. You have no idea what it means for us to capture Elsa alive."

"Why didn't you tell me that the Elsa was… was…" Regina's words began to slur and her arms and legs felt heavier. She felt like she was weighed down by heavy concrete weights and the inside of her skull felt like it was stuffed full with cotton balls.

_Tired. So tired. I just want to sleep._

"Regina, we have to hurry. The sun is rising." Zelena pushed her through the back yard but after only a couple of steps, Regina tripped, busting her knee open in the process. The brunette felt so tired, she didn't see the point in getting up. In that moment, the only thing she wanted was to curl up in the grass and sleep.

_So soft. Just sleep._

Regina was vaguely aware of the redhead grabbing her arms and pulling her through the grass, trying to beat the morning sun. She didn't shout in pain as her back scraped over every rock in the yard and then the concrete of her back porch. She only felt her eyelids getting heavier and her brain getting fuzzier.

_Why can't I take a nap? I'm a mom. I'm never getting enough sleep._

The sky was turning pink and orange; Regina opened her eyes. "Look," she muttered, "The sky. Isn't the sunrise so… beautiful?" She was watching the sun rise over the trees in her back yard when suddenly everything was extremely hot. Painfully so.

"Shit!" Zelena yelled. "Shitshitshitshitshit!"

Regina's skin rippled and split as it erupted into flames and the last things she heard were her own screams piercing the early morning light.


	5. BCE

**Thank you all SOOO much for the reviews! They're so encouraging and because of them, I'm going to try my damnedest to get chapter 5 up by midnight tonight. This is a little bit of a filler but I needed it to get to the next part and to kind of explain a little something. There are two little twists in here that do not fit with the OUAT canon storyline but really, what about this story does? If you have questions, ask in your reviews and I will answer you (as long as it doesn't give the story away).**

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this storyline. While I have added some little twists of my own, the general plot and even some of the dialogue is directly from the book.**

* * *

><p><em>The voices were miles away and Regina was only slightly aware as the agonizing pain shot through her body and sleep threatened to take her. Though she wasn't so hot now, the smell of burning flesh not quite so profound, she knew she'd cry if she could. <em>

"_What the hell happened Zelena?! You were supposed to keep her safe!"_

Emma?

"_Yes because a human can keep a super strong vampire from punching a hole in the ceiling and going after the thing that ended her life."_

"_We have to get her inside. I'm going to have to force my blood into her to heal her."_

_Regina felt herself being lifted, her whole body screaming in pain, and carried a couple steps._

"_Emma, she's got to live. I didn't… I didn't get to tell her about… about me."_

"_If I get my way, your sister will be back up and taking care of her son in no time. Now get the door Zelena. I'm starting to feel the sun and we all know I can't heal her if I'm fried chicken too."_

* * *

><p>Warm, thick liquid slipped into her mouth as her hand rested on smooth skin. Over the sweet smell of blood, Regina could smell profound sexual arousal. The scent had quickly become familiar to her and upon opening her eyes, she realized she was yet again sucking on the toned thigh of one very naked Emma Swan.<p>

Not a care in the world however, the blood, too delicious to pass up, continued to flow into her mouth. Regina found she could easily become addicted to Emma's blood and she sucked harder, faster. _Need more. _ Finally, and not without protest from the brunette, Emma's long fingers pried Regina's mouth from her leg.

_Blood slut. _

"Naked again?" Regina croaked out, scooting her body away from the blonde. "Is that really necessary?"

"No it's not necessary. _But _I like being naked around you." Emma teased with a wink.

Regina looked around the room with a sigh. She was in her own bed but in a room she didn't recognize, a room that was dark and had walls that shimmered. Looking down at her own body, and thanking whatever higher power that be that she was not naked, it wasn't hard for her to guess who had picked out her outfit.

"I see you found my lingerie collection." Regina wore a dark purple teddy with a matching thong, her cleavage pushed up and round butt neatly on display.

_A+ for taste. F for respecting privacy._

"Yes. It was very interesting. Some really expensive stuff in there. I'm particularly fond of some of the leather items." It took major self-restraint for Regina not to kiss the blonde when she licked her lips, green eyes taking her in like she wanted to devour her.

"You're a pervert Miss Swan."

Regina looked around again, realizing that the room was in fact her bedroom. All of the furniture remained in the same places and even the large frame with a picture of her and Henry still hung above the dresser, but her walls had been painted with the shimmering substance she'd noticed earlier.

_SPF 1,000,000 maybe?_

Emma stretched out on the space next to her which quickly drew Regina's attention back to the blonde, taking in a full view of all Emma's gorgeous body had to offer. Brown eyes scanned over the perfectly shaped, freckle marked body before noticing that there were no magic chains anywhere in sight.

"What happened to your chains?" She asked tartly.

"You've completed the turn now gorgeous. It's easier to control my urges."

"I feel as if I should be relieved _and _insulted."

"You should feel blessed that the sun didn't completely roast you and turn you into ash." Emma's voice was harsh, the tone sounding much like a parent scolding her child, and Regina felt properly chastised.

"Good point. What happened?"

"Dr. Green – Zelena – she pulled you onto the porch." Regina watched as Emma's eyes grew dark, not quite sure how to interpret that, "I got here just in time to put out the flames and we got you inside so I could force my blood into your system before you slept. Luckily we did all of it quick enough that you were able to heal and complete the turn."

"Again, thank you Miss Swan."

"You know you can call me Emma right?"

Regina hummed but didn't answer. Using her new vampire senses, she listened for any sounds of Henry. After a moment she heard the slow rhythm of his heart beat and the soft whistles of his snores, alerting her that he was sleeping peacefully. Though that made her feel safer, she began to feel guilty. She hadn't been able to be there for her son and that slowly broke her heart.

_I can't ever cook him breakfast again. We can't go to the stables and no more apple picking. Oh my god. _

Her mind quickly spiraled; thinking about all of the negative things that had happened and that would happen, about every unfortunate and unexpected path life chose to take. After everything she wouldn't be able to do with Henry, she moved on to her unfortunate relationship problems. She remembered the day she'd found Marian cheating on her with not some random man but a man that Regina herself had previously had a relationship with; THE relationship that proved to her that she was, in fact, a lesbian.

_That was certainly an unexpected twist. _

She remembered Marian leaving that very night, packing her bags as Regina yelled at her to get out, even asking how she could do this to her and Henry. It had been ugly and after all the tears had dried up, Regina grew cold. She'd hardly felt a thing when Marian died six months later during childbirth, prematurely giving birth to the child she'd conceived with the man.

"Are you thinking about Henry?" Emma asked, stroking a hand along Regina's cheek.

"Yes," Regina lied, feeling selfish that she'd been thinking of herself and her inability to let the past go. She shied away from Emma's hand and looked into the eyes that had most likely been studying her as she'd thought about the past for those few minutes.

"How old are you?" Regina asked, quickly trying to change that subject and get her mind off the woman she'd loved for eight years.

"You know you're not supposed to ask a woman her age."

"I figured since you've taken a liking to being naked in front of me, you wouldn't mind revealing just how old you are."

"I was born in the year 1845-"

"So you're only one hundred and seventy?"

_That's really not that old when you're an immortal. She said centuries earlier, maybe that was just an over-exaggeration. _

"Ah well… no. Let me finish. I was born in the year 1845 in what archaeologists now call B.C.E., which means 'before common era'."

_Oh. _

Regina was sure she'd need to clean her jaw up off the floor. "You're… my god you're _so_ old."

"I was born almost two thousand years before Jesus Christ," Emma grinned, "So yes, I'm _so _old."

"You're telling me that you're almost four thousand years old?"

Emma nodded and when Regina's eyes grew to the size of tea saucers, Emma laughed hysterically.

"Wow. You… you look really well for your age Miss Swan."

"Didn't use a drop of wrinkle cream either."

After the giggles died down, moments of silence passed again; Regina thought about Emma's age and everything she'd probably experienced over the years and Emma wondered just what Regina was thinking, hoping her age wouldn't freak the brunette out.

"Henry believes you have a very contagious flu. We let him see you on the cameras and that seemed to cool his curiosity a little bit. At least, about you. The kid had so many questions about the RV, all the new people, and the sudden security system. He conned Zelena into getting him a burger from the diner in town, claiming you never let him eat anything good. She melted into his little hands of course. I mean for a ten year old, he's very good at manipulation. After dinner, we read a couple chapters from the Harry Potter book and he was out by nine."

Regina noticed Emma's eyes linger on her cleavage just a little too long as she went over the day's activities and felt goose bumps rise on her arms.

_Oh no. Not now. _

"It sounds like you have everything under control Miss Swan."

"You sound irritated."

"That's because a mother wants to feel needed while invoking her right to complain about how unappreciated she is."

"Oh. I see." Emma was utterly confused.

_You'd think after almost four millennia she'd be a little more knowledgeable about human needs. Too much to ask of an immortal?_

Regina was back to thinking about the negative again, the thoughts like spikes in her brain. She soon realized she would outlive Henry and believed she could actually feel her heart breaking this time. If she could cry, she knew she would. Lying back on the bed, she buried her face in the pillow and heaved a sob, a dry one of course but a sob none the less.

_How will I ever live on this earth without him? This is Emma's fault. If they wouldn't have come here…_

She felt Emma's hand on her back and felt the blonde's body move closer, "You've got to stop thinking about it all, _a thaisce_. If you think about all of it now, it will drive you insane."

Brown eyes peeked up from the pillow to see Emma, lying right next to her, staring back, concern written all over her face. Regina heeded Emma's advice and with a sigh, she placed a palm to the blonde's cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Elsa?"

Startled, Emma leaned up on one elbow and frowned. "_The _Elsa?"

"It's the name of the creature that hurt me… and probably others given that Doctor Green called me the first victim."

"It's her name," Emma admitted softly, "But it's not a variety of monster."

"She had eyes just like you."

"That's because she's… well she's my granddaughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what do you think?<strong>


	6. Just A Little Peckish

**So because I promised I'd have another chapter up, here it is. It's another little filler bit though we have some more interaction with our two leading ladies and a little more information about the mysterious Taint. I will explain the Elsa situation in due time. Promise. I really wanted to add more to this so it wouldn't be a filler, however the next part is so long, it wouldn't fit into this. Sorry! Please let me know what you think :)**

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this storyline. While I have added some little twists of my own, the general plot and even some of the dialogue is directly from the book.**

* * *

><p><em>Granddaughter?! I almost killed Emma's granddaughter?! What if… What if I had known it wasn't Emma? I would've killed Emma's granddaughter!<em>

"That's why her eyes look like yours. And why the voice sounded familiar."

Emma was on top of Regina so fast, Regina hadn't even seen her move. The blonde's face was inches from Regina's, eyes searching the brunette's face when she finally spoke. "She spoke to you?"

Regina's heart was beating fast, but not because a very naked Emma Swan was lying on top of her. No, Regina was frightened and the grip Emma had on her shoulders was actually causing her pain.

"I… She… Emma you're really scaring me."

Emma instantly loosened her grip and closed her eyes. With a sigh, she reopened them and Regina noticed the intensity in those green eyes had dimmed. Though the seriousness faded, the desire heated within seconds as the blonde slipped her thigh between the apex of Regina's legs. The pressure was just enough for Regina to feel through her panties and she had to swallow her moan as Emma nuzzled where her neck met her shoulder.

"Tell me about Elsa. Please Regina, what did she say to you?"

"She apologized," she whispered, her fingers reaching up to tangle in Emma's blonde locks. Emma kissed up her neck before nuzzling back in.

"Tell me exactly what she said. I need to know the exact words."

"_Sorry. Very Sorry. Please... _And she was crying when she said it."

Emma quickly rolled off of her and off the bed to stand a few feet away, any intimate feeling Regina had been having immediately vanishing.

_God this woman should not have this kind of effect on me. _

Regina watched as the blonde muttered a few words and was instantly clothed (_Oh, I HAVE to learn how to do that)_ in a tight pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt, black boots, and a grey leather jacket. It was the first time Regina had seen the blonde in clothing and while no, it wasn't something she'd wear, she'd admit Emma's ass looked fantastic in the jeans.

"Is that one of my new vampiric abilities? Because if it is, I may start to think being a vampire isn't totally awful."

Emma, having started already walking over the door, looked over her shoulder as she responded. "Eventually. There's a lot you have to learn gorgeous. Until then, you get to get dressed like a normal person."

"So being a vampire is awful."

Emma grinned, revealing a sparkling set of fangs. "I've got to go feed. I'll meet you later."

"Hey!"

But Emma was gone before she even got to finish the word. With a sigh of frustration, Regina decided it was time to get showered and dressed and left the bed to enter the master bath. She showered quickly, enjoying the brief warmth the hot water provided, and dressed for the day. Slipping on the pencil skirt, the blouse, and the blazer, she thought about the fact that she would not be going to work and therefore she really didn't need to dress so professionally.

"Just because you're not going to the office does not mean you should dress like a slob," she muttered out loud.

_Why not wear a pair of jeans? Emma would have a hay day ogling your ass. _

"Absolutely not. I will not choose my outfits based on the likes and dislikes of a woman I just met," And with a bit of finality, she slipped on a pair of heels and walked out of the closet. She looked at herself in the mirror after expertly applying her makeup, happily noting that she did indeed have a reflection, and determined that her appearance was Regina Mills perfection, that her ass looked fantastic even in a pencil skirt, and that she was ready to begin the evening.

Gliding down the hall, she quietly entered Henry's room where he was still sound asleep. She watched him, searching for any sign of vampire influence or even drugs, and before she knew it, she'd somehow entered his thoughts. He dreamed of knights, horses, princesses, and Regina knew that he hadn't been tampered with in any way. When he was suddenly shifting restlessly, she soothed ripples in his mind and began to sing a lullaby that had always helped when he was a baby.

Henry sighed, smiling as Regina stroked her palm across his forehead and inhaled his scent; a mixture of his shampoo, an evergreen scent, and just a hint of chocolate. As she laid her hand on his neck, she muttered, "Mine." To her surprise, a faint outline of an apple appeared before it disappeared.

_That was odd. _

"Mom?" Henry blinked awake, staring at Regina through sleepy eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

Regina felt a knot in her throat and felt as if she could cry, quickly wondering how she'd ever be able to tell him she was now an undead immortal. She brushed a lock of hair off his forehead.

"Sleep," she whispered. When he instantly slumped against his pillow, Regina's eyes widened almost comically.

_Mind reading _and _the power to ensure obedience? This may not be so terrible. _

Kissing his forehead, she quietly left his room and headed down the stairs. Slipping outside, she glanced up at the night sky and listened to the sounds around her: wildlife scampering through the trees, someone's television playing a reality show a few houses down, the soft whirring of machines in the RV that sat in her driveway.

The door to the RV opened and Zelena stuck her head out, gesturing for Regina to come in. Entering the RV, she saw two men watching floor to ceiling monitors that showed different locations around town before following the red head into the room she'd talked with the doctor in the previous evening.

"How are you feeling Ms. Mills?"

_Irritated. Scared. Dead. _"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Zelena looked at Regina before shaking her head and sitting in one of the metal chairs.

"Thank you for keeping Henry safe and taking care of him. And well… dragging me onto the porch."

"You're welcome. So… Emma told me Elsa spoke to you?"

"Yes. You said something last night about the Taint. Did it turn her into that disgusting, slobbering beast?"

"No. The cure we attempted had quite the unexpected side effect."

"What was the cure?"

Zelena observed Regina, seemingly trying to determine whether or not Regina deserved an answer. In response, Regina crossed her arms and raised a brow, doing her best stern mother and mayor impression.

"The problem with the Taint is that once it's in a vampire's bloodstream, it stays… latched. It doesn't matter if the diseased vampire drinks from clean sources after exposure either. The taint has been around for as long as there have been vampires, but recently it's become a sort of epidemic."

"Nature's way of controlling the vampire population?" Regina asked.

"We think this strain was introduced on purpose."

"Like an attack? Who would do that? And why?"

Zelena shrugged and Regina wasn't sure if the doctor didn't know or if she simply didn't want to tell her.

"Elsa fasted for a week – only a very old vampire can survive that long without blood. We were trying to get the infected blood out of her system. After that, we injected her with multiple rounds of lycanthrope… uh werewolf blood. We hoped that when we did that, the blood would kill off the Taint."

"Did it?"

"We're honestly not sure. She woke up from her rest like you saw her Regina. She was starved and it seems that that transfusion made her… well ravenous. Much more so than we expected. She also seems to have much more strength, which is saying a lot since vampires are already ten times stronger than most humans."

"But why are you _here_? In Storybrooke?"

"Ah that reminds me," Zelena tapped the phone she pulled out of her pocket and frowned. "The meeting starts in twenty minutes.

"What meeting?"

"Didn't Emma tell you?"

"No. She said she needed to feed. Where does she get her blood?"

"From donors, of course."

Disgust roiled through Regina's stomach along with a very unfamiliar, weird desire. She felt her top gums split and her incisors elongated. "Please tell me," she said, trying to talk around her fangs, "that by 'donors' you mean there is a blood bank somewhere."

Zelena stared at Regina's fangs with wide eyes before lifting them to meet Regina's. "Vampires need life, circulating blood. Humans are, for the most part, a vampire's main food source."

"You mean I have to kill others to survive?"

"Oh no Regina. Donors are not killed. It only takes a pint to satisfy most vampires."

_Yet Elsa drained me and who knows how many others to alleviate her thirst. _

Thinking about such things was quickly making Regina somewhat hungry.

"You're human," Regina noted. Zelena smelled like red wine and chocolate cake and Regina found herself salivating. Her brown eyes drifted to the Zelena's pale neck where she could see her pulse quicken and heard her heart beat faster.

"Didn't you feed?" Zelena squeaked, pushing her chair back just a smidge.

Regina nodded. "For some reason though, I feel… peckish."

Zelena flinched and stood, leaping for the door. Realizing the door had no handle, she beat her fists against the door. "Liam! Open the damned door!"

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to eat you." Though Regina did feel like gnawing a little on her neck. "But if you're willing to donate a pint Zelena…"

"Liam!"


	7. The Consortium

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm really glad everyone is liking this story. :) I will warn you that Robin is in this story. HOWEVER, he is not Regina's love interest, nor is he viewed in a good light. (It's kind of anti-Robin) So please don't give up on this story just because he makes a brief appearance. Please, let me know what you think!**

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this storyline. While I have added some little twists of my own, the general plot and even some of the dialogue is directly from the book.**

* * *

><p>"Why is Zelena avoiding you?" Emma asked as she rested her hand at the small of Regina's back, her pointer finger drawing small circles along her lower spine and sending goosebumps down the brunette's arms.<p>

Regina couldn't keep the devious grin from her lips as she observed the people milling about city hall, some chatting and some sitting quietly in the chairs looking nervous.

"I told her I was feeling peckish and she freaked out." Just thinking about the blood, Regina felt her fangs extend and then her cheeks get warm. _Vampires can't cry but they can blush? _

"You didn't take enough from me?" Green eyes filled with concern turned toward her. Feeling guilty, Regina shrugged.

"It was mostly because she was annoying me. But I wouldn't mind more. Can't I have anything else though? I will kill you if you tell anyone, but," she leaned in to whisper into Emma's ear, "I don't know how I'm going to live without chocolate."

"Your body will reject any regular food, including sweets."

"Women can't possibly get through PMS without chocolate Miss Swan. Not this woman anyway."

"You don't have to worry about PMS. You won't ever have another period. Or menopause."

_Oh thank god. _

"I'll still miss chocolate. And my apples."

Emma pulled her in closer and nuzzled her nose against Regina's ear before whispering, "I'm sure we can think of ways to keep your mind off of it."

Noticing a couple of Storybrooke citizens watching them, Regina stepped away from the blonde and tried to ignore the slightly wounded look Emma gave her afterward.

_Two days. We've known each other two days and all I want to do is sit her down, straddle her lap, and make out with her like a horny teenager. What the hell is happening?_

Regina began thinking about the blood drinking; wondering if that had to do with the constant sexual wanting she felt for the blonde.

_There's also the _fede _ring. _

"I'm not you're sexual slave Miss Swan."

"Not yet." Emma winked, resting a hand on the brunette's hip. Regina wiggled out of Emma's grasp and stepped a couple steps back before crossing her arms.

"I don't belong to you."

Emma, more amused than angered, closed the space between them and stroked a long finger down Regina's jaw. "Not yet."

"Miss Swan that is so inapp-"

"All right, everyone, please take a seat! We're about to begin the meeting!" Zelena yelled from the table up front, causing all the vampires in the room to wince and groan. "Sorry," the redhead quickly apologized, cleared her throat, and stepped to the side.

Regina stomped away, leaving an amused Emma to head to the very front of the hall while she took a seat in one of the twenty brown plastic chairs that had pamphlets sitting in the seat. Picking the pamphlet up _(Seriously? "You're a vampire! Now what?"?)_, she sat down, crossed her legs and glared at the blonde who sat less than fifteen feet away in one of the eleven chairs that sat facing them.

Ten of the chairs were filled Regina noted. Six of the chairs were filled with men who looked like they could model in an issue of GQ and the other four, Emma included, were woman that were equally as beautiful. She recognized one of them as Snow, Emma's mother.

Somehow feeling the blonde's gaze, she rolled her eyes and turned to the person sitting next to her.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?"

"Looks like they got you too huh? Last night I was getting the sign from the front of Granny's when I was sucked dry by that hairy monster those weirdos have been freaking out about," Ruby nodded at the vampires at the front. "I'm really glad those red highlights were extensions. I honestly don't want to be stuck with them for the rest of eternity."

"That's a good choice, dear. So, let me guess the next part of your story. You woke up latched on to the thigh of one of the models up front."

"Nah, not a thigh. But it was the very soft neck of the pretty brunette up there." Regina watched as Ruby winked at the brunette who blushed and looked off in return. "That's Belle French. She's got hypnotizing blue eyes and this perfect Australian accent. I about ate her alive."

"I didn't realize you were in to women Ruby."

Ruby snorted, "So Granny was right."

"How do you mean?"

"Any of my attempts to flirt with you went completely unnoticed."

"You were flirting with me?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Emma turn her head towards them. The blonde's eyes grew dark and a frown appeared on her lips. Regina couldn't help but smirk. _Payback's a bitch. _

"Oh yes. Many times. Before _and _after you and Marian were a thing," Ruby's eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry Regina. I… I didn't mean to bring her up." At the mention of her ex's name, Regina had spun back into her earlier negative thoughts and her brown eyes seemed to cloud over.

"It's… it's alright Ruby." She slowly looked up and looked over at the blonde who was now talking and laughing with the guy next to her.

She watched the blonde for a moment before turning back to Ruby.

"We're not the only ones Regina." Ruby leaned back and let Regina see past her. Next to them sat seventeen other people, the very end chair empty. Regina's jaw dropped. Twenty people had been turned into vampires. It wasn't half the population, sure, but it was a sizable dent. After the economic downfall, people had moved out of Storybrooke in search of new horizons. In the last six months alone they'd gone from a population of seven hundred to a population of a little under two hundred. Two years ago, they'd had a little over two thousand. Their town had been dying.

_Now the people in it are dead. _

Looking down the line, she saw Tina, who waved when Regina caught her eye, Archie, _A vampire therapist. Okay that's comical. _ Ariel was near the end, sitting next to Kathryn, Fredrick, and Leroy. Several other citizens sat patiently waiting for the meeting to begin, some even looking at the pamphlets.

Regina counted nine women and ten men in total.

_Elsa did all of this._

"Alright Doc." Ruby said to Zelena. It startled her so much she nearly dropped her beloved iPad. "Why don't you get this show on the road? I'm feeling awfully hungry."

Zelena paled, her blue eyes flicking instantly to Regina. Sucking in a deep breath and removing her glasses, she clutched the iPad to her stomach and started to speak.

"We appreciate your cooperation…"

"As if we had a choice!" Tina interrupted, followed with a chorus of agreements.

"Yes. Well." Zelena rolled her eyes. "I know you have questions and we have a lot to cover before you… well… eat. If you look under your chairs, you will all find a new iPhone for your own personal use. It will be your way to contact us…"

"And when you say _us_," Regina said, "who are you talking about?"

"The Consortium," Emma answered.

"Which is?"

Emma's response was a grin that both irritated and humored Regina.

"You'll find a fact sheet about The Consortium on your new iPhones," Zelena answered.

"What if I already have an iPhone? I can't use it?" Ruby asked. The dark haired girl had already pulled her own phone, one with a very sparkly red case, out of her pocket.

"We would prefer you use the ones we have provided for you. They have special programs that only the Consortium can provide."

"They're also the newest model." Emma stated, the same stupid grin on her face.

"I have the six, gorgeous," Ruby responded with a wink and Regina may have felt a bit of jealousy flare to life.

"Those are actually the newest model that hasn't been released yet."

"Wait… you're talking about the 6XYZ?"

"Doctor Green, could we please continue with the meeting?" Regina asked, interrupting Ruby's fangirling and the flirtatious banter between the blonde and the brunette.

"Gladly. If you unlock the new iPhones, you will immediately see an app that is labeled 'FAQ'," she paused, waiting for everyone to pull open the new app. Regina tapped the little box and watched as a white fact sheet popped open.

**The Consortium FAQ**

**Question: **_**What is The Consortium?**_

**Answer**_**: The Consortium is a five-hundred-year-old, not-for-profit organization created to facilitate relations between humans and non-humans. It is run by a council of duly elected officers who serve on the Board for hundred-year terms. **_

**Question**_**: What is The Consortium's purpose?**_

**Answer: **_**The Consortium's primary purpose is the betterment of all Earth's creatures through advances in science, technology, and medicine. Its secondary purpose is to build bridges between parakind and mankind so that one day, all sentient beings can live together in peace and prosperity. Our "Bridge-building" is accomplished in many ways, and includes financing archaeological and historical research, creating safety zones for parakind, and donating funds to charitable causes. **_

**Question: **_**Who can join The Consortium?**_

**Answer: **_**Anyone interested in supporting the Consortium's goals and submitting a financial donation of $100,000 or more. Members must also take a blood oath and uphold to The Consortium's Code. **_

Regina, mind spinning and ears ringing, stopped reading and focused on Emma. "Not all vampires are a part of The Consortium?"

"No, but those who are must agree to follow our Code of Ethics."

"And if they don't?"

"Their membership is revoked."

"That's it?"

"It's a voluntary organization Ms. Mills," Snow responded this time, a sickly sweet smile plastered across her face. "We only want to help you."

"By keeping us hostage in our own town."

"_A thaisce_, I told you, I have plenty of activities to help keep your mind off those kinds of things."

A couple of wolf whistles were heard through the room and Regina felt Ruby's elbow dig into her side.

"Looks like someone's got a blonde vampire lover," Ruby muttered.

Regina, ignoring Ruby, continued to stare at the blonde. Green eyes that only moments ago were humor filled and bright now simmered with heat and lust. Regina knew Emma was trying to enthrall her, and while yes, it was working to a certain degree, Regina's mind was working on a whole new idea.

"Who else shared your blood?" Regina asked, directing it only to Emma.

Emma, surprised by the question, settled into her chair and glanced off nervously. The blonde remained silent and that irked Regina.

"_Who else Miss Swan_?" Regina waved a hand at what she now called the panel of doom, "There are only ten of you and from what I've heard from your crew, there are twenty of us. You all obviously had to donate blood to two people. Who else did you give blood to?"

Looking back at this situation, Regina would be embarrassed by the whole ordeal. She hadn't really had any right to act like she had she'd later tell herself. But Regina Mills was angry, so angry, _and jealous, _and when Regina Mills was angry, nothing could stop her.

The rest of the vampires shifted restlessly, many glaring at her with dangerous looks in their eyes.

"You can stop glaring at me. I'm not afraid of any of you," She stated, raising any eyebrow. Several of the men cracked up at that, relaxing in their seat. Regina saw Snow tense and nervously look away but didn't think anything of it.

_**What's the matter beautiful? Are you jealous?**_

Realizing Emma's voice was inside of her head caused Regina's eyes to widen and her head to whip left to look at the blonde.

_No I'm not jealous! _Regina shouted back, sending out a scorching wave a fury that acted as a slap. The blonde's head jerked and Regina grinned. When Emma looked back at her, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

_**Only one other**_, Emma admitted. _**But I do not claim him Regina…**_

Before Regina could ask what the comment meant, the door to the hall opened and the sound of heavy boots could be heard echoing through the silent room. Regina felt the hair on her neck rise and a growl catch in her throat.

"Sorry I'm late," said the British voice Regina distinctly remembered, "Roland would not-"

The man's voice cut off when Regina stood and whirled around, eyes dark with rage and the vein in her forehead seemingly about to pop. The fury she'd just directed at Emma had nothing on anger she felt raging inside of her in that moment.

Out of all of the people in town, he was the last person she wanted to see and the only person in town she'd truly wish dead. He was the conniving dick who'd stolen her lover with his 'charming' accent and 'rugged good' looks.

Robin Locksley.


	8. Feeling Normal

**Thanks for waiting! Sorry it took a couple days! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I love them and I love talking with you about the story, so keep them coming!? This one is actually the longest chapter yet and really it doesn't have a whole lot in the way of action, but it does have bonding with our two leading ladies and a little more info about what's what. Soo... please, read, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this storyline. While I have added some little twists of my own, the general plot and even some of the dialogue is directly from the book.**

* * *

><p>Before Robin could blink, Regina had him flat on his back and her fangs at his throat. His eyes were wide and she could smell his fear when she realized she was rather hungry. The idea of devouring the blood of the asshole made her salivate.<p>

_I could end his pathetic life. _

Before her fangs could get any closer however, Emma was pulling her backwards and dragging her out of town hall, people shouting and rushing around. Glancing back, the last thing Regina saw was Ruby giving her a thumbs up with an uber satisfied grin and Archie helping Robin up from the ground.

_Traitor. _

_**He's just being nice Regina. **_

"Get out of my fucking head, Emma," Regina growled out, trying to tug her hand from Emma's without prevail.

They continued walking before Emma spoke again, the blonde pulling her out the front doors and pinning her against them. "What the hell was that Regina?"

Regina tried to move but gave up almost instantly, knowing Emma was much stronger than her and that she wouldn't be able to budge a bit.

"I'm hungry."

"We both know that's not the reason you attacked Robin. You wanted to rip his throat out and kill him."

She looked away so Emma couldn't see the guilt clear in her brown eyes, "I'm sure his blood tastes like a stupid British sewer anyway."

"Why do you hate him Regina?"

"Didn't you say you read my file?"

"There was nothing about Robin in your file."

_Fantastic. _

_**Just tell me Regina. **_

"It's a long story."

"And we have time."

"No kidding."

Exasperated, the blonde sighed and loosened her grip on Regina's arms.

"If you don't want to tell me _a thaisce, _I can just ask him. He's under my protection."

"Because of the Consortium. I understand that Miss Swan."

"No Regina. He's under my personal protection. When a human goes through the turn, the Master is bound by tradition and by blood to protect those he or she brings into the world."

Realization hit her; Regina's blood ran cold and her eyes grew wide. "No. No. You didn't…"

"I didn't what?"

"You didn't let him suck on your thigh did you? Please tell me you did not let him suck on your thigh."

"No," Regina ignored the smirk on Emma's face, "He got the blood from my neck."

Regina sighed and leaned back against the wall, shrugging off Emma's hands.

_Why are you acting so jealous? Why does it matter if she let him suck her blood? _She paused in her thoughts, knowing exactly why she was jealous. _Because she's mine damn it. _

Regina didn't know Emma was listening to her thoughts and was smiling because of the claim of ownership. The blonde's hand stroked Regina's jaw before she took a step back, curiously watching the brunette's face as it flicked through a myriad of emotion and listening to the brunette argue with herself internally.

Regina quieted her thoughts and looked up into the night sky at the full moon; a breeze that carried the light scent of apples blew through her hair.

"I'm… Sorry, Emma."

"You're forgiven," Emma, replied with a smile. She wanted to kiss the brunette but thought it best to give the woman her space. "And Robin?"

"He screwed my wife okay? Or I guess you'd say partner since we weren't legally married. Anyway, he screwed her, got her pregnant, and then they eloped. We were in the middle of a nasty legal property battle when she died during early childbirth a year ago."

Regina pushed off the wall, wrapping her arms around herself as if she was trying to hold herself together, and walked a couple paces up the sidewalk, her heels clicking on the concrete as she went. Emma quietly followed, her hands stuffed in her pockets and eyes watching brunette hair blow lightly.

"I see."

When Regina whipped around so suddenly, Emma, somewhat lost in thoughts about the tragedy Regina had been through, nearly collided with her. Regina seemingly wrapped her arms around her midsection even tighter.

"I'm glad someone does because I can't see clearly at all. Marian is dead and Robin is sort of an outcast. Me? I pretend I'm not but I'm _still _hurt, extremely angry, and cold-hearted. Now, I'm a vampire and I don't even get the satisfaction of outliving Robin. I don't get to watch him get old and gray and grow a beer gut. He will always be the same disgustingly handsome and charming guy that my wife chose over me."

She felt pathetic. She did. Regina felt pathetic and pitiful and even foolish. She even felt as if she'd tear up if she could. The rage and jealousy in her chest was white hot but with a deep breath, it began to dissipate and she slowly started pulling herself together and building the wall that had so easily started to crumple around the blonde. Brown gaze meeting green, she saw sympathy and curiosity in Emma's eyes.

When Emma placed a gentle hand to Regina's cheek, she did her best not to close her eyes and lean into the touch. It was something she had missed; a companion's touch. A touch that was soft, gentle, meaningful… Now that she was getting it, she only wanted to revel in it.

"Would you like to get out of here?" The blonde asked softly, her hand slowly sliding down Regina's neck, shoulder, arm, and grabbing her hand.

"Desperately."

Slowly the two rose into the air and Regina felt her stomach dip and twist. She'd done this last night without a single thought but now, flying with Emma, she suddenly realized she was hovering with nothing to hold on to.

"You can't die, beautiful."

"I told you to stop reading my mind Miss Swan."

"I wasn't. I was reading your expression."

The blonde and the brunette rose higher and higher into the air until they were far above the city hall building, it looking only like a big yellow block on the ground below them.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked, gripping Emma's hand a little tighter the higher they went.

"Where do you want to go?"

_That's a loaded question, dear._

Regina wanted to go somewhere she felt alive, somewhere she felt human. She wanted to feel normal again, and not like some blood thirsty creature of the night. She didn't have time to think much more though because one second she was flying in the air and the next, she was falling toward the ground. She didn't fall long as Emma was suddenly there, wrapping her in her arms.

Touching the ground, Regina pushed out of Emma's strong arms and let out a few curse words.

"Why did you let me fall?!"

"I didn't! One minute I was holding your hand and asking you where you wanted to go and the next you were flying and then falling. It was as if you just disappeared."

Regina, not convinced, looked around and upon noticing just where they were, took off at a brisk walk toward the barn at the end of the drive.

"I take it horses are important to you?" Emma asked, reading the sign at the front gate. **Storybrooke Stables**

Quietly opening the sliding door, Regina inhaled the smell of horses and hay as she walked into the barn and continued down the aisle to stalls eight and nine. Emma watched as the brunette slipped off her heels and put her feet in the paddock boots that sat between the two stalls and then slowly entered stall eight were a large chestnut colored horse quietly munched on the hay in its hay bag.

"Hello boy," she murmured, running her hand through his mane. She continued to stroke the horse, barely taking notice of the blonde leaning against the door and watching her closely.

"I wanted to feel normal," Regina whispered, leaning her head against the horse's neck and closing her eyes as she inhaled.

"Why horses?"

"I've ridden since I was little. My father put me on my first pony when I was four. My mother hated it, but from that first ride, I've always loved them." Lifting her head, she smiled at the horse beside her. "This gentleman, Rocianate, I've had him since he was just yearling. For my sixteenth birthday, rather than a car, I got a horse and I was completely fine with that. When I'm with horses, I feel whole. I feel like… I don't have to hide the pain I'm feeling." She noticed just how much she was sharing with the blonde, something she hadn't shared with Marian until almost a year into their relationship, but found she didn't care. She _wanted_ to tell Emma everything.

_Strange. _

"After my father died, and then my mother, I found solace when I was with Roci. For the longest time, I only had him. I'd had relationships in high school and through college, but it just never… it didn't last long and never meant anything. When I was twenty six, I adopted Henry, and that was the first time I really had someone to talk to that didn't have four legs. Obviously, him being three weeks old when I adopted him, he couldn't converse with me. But he was there, and that's all that mattered. It was the first time I felt whole when I wasn't with a horse. A year after that, Henry and I were here at the barn when Marian and I reconnected. We started dating a month after that. She became someone, someone I began to feel whole around, someone I could talk to. She _meant_ something."

Regina had placed her head on Rocianate's neck again, hiding her eyes from the blonde. She ran her palm up the horse's withers and into his mane, locking her fingers into the hair as she gathered her thoughts.

Emma wanted to know more about Regina: she wanted to know about her past and the pain that Marian had plagued her with. But knowing the brunette had begun to feel some of that pain, she steered the conversation to something much happier.

"Does Henry ride?"

Emma watched as Regina lifted her head and saw the brunette's face light up thinking about the boy. "Yes, he does. Being twenty one, Roci here isn't quite so… enthusiastic anymore. Henry rides him while I ride Athena."

"Athena?"

"Stall nine, dear."

Emma moved over a couple feet to look into the stall next door: Inside stood a very, very large ebony colored horse.

"_Cac_, she's huge. How do you… jeez how do you even get up on that beast?"

"I have rather strong legs Miss Swan. Flexible too."

Emma noticed the flirtatious tone in the brunette's voice and smirked, walking back to watch the woman who'd begun brushing the chestnut. It was a funny site, Regina Mills brushing a horse in what was no doubt an outfit worth several hundred dollars and a pair of paddock boots. Regina, feeling Emma's eyes on her again, looked up to the blonde, a coy smile on her lips.

"Why are there only six horses in here? There are at least twenty stalls."

"And another empty barn with fourteen stalls out back actually."

"Doesn't the owner keep lesson horses?"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, our town is dying. We lost fifteen horses when we lost our residents. And about a month ago, the owner packed up his twelve and left town. A lot of the business owners have done the same."

_If only Boob Emporium would do the same…_

"Boob Emporium?"

"I'm beginning to get slightly creeped out and extremely annoyed with this whole mind-reading thing." With a raise of her arm, Regina gestured toward the west. "One of the old mechanics sold his shop about a year ago to a man from Las Vegas. He converted the shop into a strip club. I have suspicions about prostitution but no one bothers to check."

"You're the mayor. Why don't you check?"

"For one thing, I feel like just entering the establishment would give me syphilis," Regina scrunched her nose at the thought; _the place is disgusting_, before continuing. "For another, it's about the only thing bringing people into our town. People get a burger from Granny's and gas up at Tillman's. The girls that work at the club get their hair and nails done at Ariel's shop. There's hardly anyone left and honestly? I'm getting tired of caring about the place. At this very moment, I'm sure the establishment is the least of our worries."

"Yes," Emma said, nodding. "It seems your town is in a lot of trouble."

"We barely exist anymore. We have one sheriff and a deputy. Our fire department is now made up of four volunteers. Class sizes are so small; we've moved all of the children into one building. Businesses are failing and the citizens like me, who can trace our roots back to the beginning of this town, are leaving. We hardly have two hundred people in this town now. Ironically, it's become a dead zone." Regina gave Rocianate a light pat before exiting the stall and locking it behind her. She then moved to stall nine, entered and began brushing Athena.

"Why haven't you left?" She heard Emma move into the stall, presumably leaning against the wall. One look back and she was proven correct, Emma leaning with her arms crossed, green eyes staring. Regina was amazed just how well she could see minute details on Emma's face in the darkness of the stall: A couple very light freckles spattered her cheeks and her teeth were slightly crooked.

"Emma, I'm the mayor. I can't leave," feeling small flutters in her stomach as she kept observing Emma's face and neck, she turned her eyes back to the horse in front of her.

"You could if you wanted to."

"While I admit that yes, I've asked myself why I haven't left, it's a moot point. Not only am I the mayor, the choice to leave has now been taken from me."

"Temporarily." Before she could blink, her hand had been tugged and she'd been pulled into Emma's arms against the wall. Regina's mouth went slack as she noticed just how close their faces were, less than two inches. "What other secrets do you hide, Regina?"

Emma leaned in closer, her lips just centimeters away. Brown eyes flicked down to the blonde's pink, plump lips just begging to be kissed.

_Just once?_

She shook her head, backing out of the blonde's arms. "There's a reason they're called secrets, dear." She needed some breathing room. _Figurative breathing room_.

Regina exited the stall, her mind spinning, and waited for Emma to follow. Once Emma had exited, a lazy smile on her lips, Regina locked the stall and moved to change her shoes. As she was switching her paddock boots to her Choos, she felt a flickering in her head that could only mean Emma was poking around in her brain. Straightening, she frowned at the blonde and turned to leave the barn. "Would you stop? You're not going to find anything. It's boring, really boring. As Henry would say, a snore-fest, okay? So, stay out of my head Miss Swan."

"No," Emma had her pinned to a wall again. Blonde hair tickled her cheek as she felt those lips by her ear. "I like being inside you."

An image flashed in front of Regina's eyes: Emma was kneeling in front of her, her tongue lapping vigorously against Regina's clit as her fingers thrust just behind in a quick rhythm. She was sweating and moaning, Emma humming with delight.

Desire washed through her body straight down to her sex, almost causing her to moan right there in the middle of the stable.

"You did that on purpose," Regina accused, voice hoarse and just above a whisper.

"Did what?" Emma asked innocently. Regina searched eyes that were now a dark shade of green. She wanted to say it was lust that filled those eyes. She'd seen lust in another woman's eyes. But this? This was something so much more. It was darker, more passionate, and dangerous. Extremely dangerous. It was a dangerous version of sexual attraction and what she saw there, glittering in those green orbs, sent shivers, _and desire_, down her spine.

"Quit putting those… suggestions into my brain."

"Whatever you imagined, _ceadsearc,_ is of your own making."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you probably want to do naughty things with me." Emma grinned and Regina saw her fangs.

_I feel like I should be scared of those fangs. Is it bad that I kind of want her to use them on me?_

_**Not necessarily. **_

Regina pushed back on Emma's chest, catching her off-guard and sending her back a foot.

"I mean, Miss Swan, what do those weird words mean? Are you insulting me in Irish?"

"Gaelic, gorgeous. And no, _a thaisce _and _ceadsearc _are not insults."

Emma held out her hand, waiting for Regina to take it. Hesitantly, Regina took it and wrapped her fingers with the blonde's. They continued to walk through the barn when they heard a soft nickering a couple stalls away. Emma slowed but Regina kept pulling them toward the exit.

"Shouldn't we say hello?" Emma asked, grinding her heels into the concrete as they approached the stall the noise had come from. A bay colored horse popped its head out, looking directly at the brunette.

"No."

"But the horse is lonely."

"Emma, please. Let's just go." Regina pulled on her hand and Emma gave up the fight, giving the horse an apologizing look as she let Regina pull her out of the barn.

Regina, glad to be back in fresh air, let go of the blonde's hand once they exited. Having been a little worked up, she didn't notice when the blonde poked around in her thoughts and found that the horse, Nico, had been Marian's and that Regina had gotten the horse in the property battle. Though she couldn't really bear to be around him, she hadn't been able to sell him just yet.

Emma remained silent on the matter, wishing she wouldn't have asked the brunette to stop.

"I feel your hunger. Would you like to feed?" Emma asked the brunette, who'd stopped a few feet away to stare at the full moon in the sky.

"On you?"

"If you like."

_I want her to bite me._

"I can't," Emma said, answering the question Regina hadn't voiced.

"Why not? I've fed off you like a fat guy at a cheap buffet." She'd turned to watch the blonde, who nervously ran a hand through her long blonde hair. Taking a few steps, Regina laced their hands together, lips pulling up into a small pout.

"Here's the thing, being compared to a cheap meal isn't exactly a compliment." But Emma could hardly hide her smirk, the corners of her mouth quirking up in suppressed laughter. "You don't know what you're asking."

_**Or realize what I've allowed.**_

"Allowed? What did you allow?"

"Damn." Emma pulled her hand out of Regina's and took a step back. Regina felt any ache of desire fizzle away and lamented the loss of feeling wanted – and of wanting. "I'm starting to see your reasons for not wanting me to read your mind. Regina… I… I will explain everything. But please understand that what exists between you and me is…" Emma struggled, trying to find the right word. "Rare."

"This is because I'm wearing _your _lost ring?"

"Do you really think it's only about the _fede?_"

Placing her hands on her hips, Regina raised a brow before continuing, "I don't know what to think. It's a bit odd that a bunch of vampires and werewolves caravanning in expensive RV's ended up here. And I just _happen_ to be wearing a ring that once belonged to you?"

Emma nodded. "We meant to come here. Our other facility was destroyed and my grandfather suggested the Consortium would find Storybrooke suitable for its needs. I didn't realize he also meant for me to find a Spinner descendant."

A million questions shot through Regina's mind. "Your grandfather? If you're still having conversations with him, he must be a vampire too. Why would you need to find someone that's a Spinner descendant?"

Emma had taken a couple steps forward and placed a finger to Regina's lips. "There's a lot to tell you – and you're still getting used to being a vampire."

"That's an understatement Miss Swan." Regina's hands drifted to Emma's waist. As her fingertips brushed over Emma's left hip, she felt a vibration.

_What the-_

Emma pulled a phone from the pocket of her jeans and lifted it to her ear, "Yes?"

A sense of foreboding rippled through Regina as she saw Emma's expression go flat.

"Don't do anything until I get there." She ended the call and put the phone back in her pocket before grabbing Regina's hand.

"We have to go." She didn't say anything else as she pulled them into the air and off into the night.


	9. I am THE bitch

**I'm really glad you are all enjoying this story so much! Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I'm going to go ahead and apologize to anyone I replied to that may have felt I was somewhat rude. The past two weeks have not been very good for me and my mood has not been pleasant. I am terribly sorry. Introducing some new characters here (well they're not new to Once, but new to this story) so tell me what you think. **

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this storyline. While I have added some little twists of my own, the general plot and even some of the dialogue is directly from the book.**

* * *

><p>Landing in the spot they had taken off from in front of City Hall, Emma remained quiet as she opened the door, still holding hands with Regina, and led them inside.<p>

"What's happening?" Regina asked.

Emma's only response was a grimace as they walked through the hallway and into the room the meeting had taken place in. The meeting was over now but everyone else milled around socializing. Regina looked to the side of the room and noticed Robin sitting by himself, messing around with the new iPhone with a confused look on his face.

Almost everyone had shunned Robin after his and Marian's affair came to light and not even being one of the twenty people turned had merited him a little acceptance. Regina had never understood why Robin hadn't packed up his son and his belongings and gotten out of the town. With Marian dead, he really had no one.

A very minute iota of sympathy welled inside of Regina but she quickly stomped it out.

_You WILL NOT feel sorry for him._

"Stay here," Emma muttered before letting go of Regina's hand and striding away to join Zelena, Snow, one of the other Panel of Doom women, and two men Regina didn't recognize.

"Hey Regina, where did you go?" Ruby was standing beside her where Emma had been only moments ago. "Some show you put on there with Robin. There wasn't even a two-drink minimum."

"Ha ha," Regina tried to remain straight faced but she ended up grinning. "What happened at the meeting?"

Ruby noticed the grin and her eyes widened. The Mayor hadn't looked this happy since long before she'd found out that Marian had cheated on her. Everyone had become used to Mayor Mills being somewhat stoic and cold, so seeing this was about like seeing hell freeze over or pigs fly.

"Uh… Zelena blathered on about the Consortium and then one of the other guys… that one that looks like melted chocolate and delicious as all get out," She pointed to one of the gentlemen that was milling around with the citizens of Storybrooke, "he got up and blathered about a dig in Egypt. Then Belle got up and said she's been newly elected to the council and that the Consortium is here to protect us. I'm telling you, I was bored out of my fucking mind." Ruby's gaze wandered to Emma. "Who's the blondie next to your woman?"

"She's not my woman," Regina tried to argue but it was only half-hearted.

She turned her eyes to the blonde standing next to Emma; the blonde currently had her hand on Emma's bicep and eyes that practically screamed, "Emma! Fuck Me!"

"I'll talk to you later Ruby."

"Yeah you do that," the brunette chuckled as Regina walked toward the pow-wow group, an extra sway to her hips.

Regina marched right up to the group and insinuated herself right next to Emma, giving herself a huge amount of pleasure when she elbowed the blonde to the side so she could stand next to Emma. The woman actually bared her teeth at her, her ice blue eyes narrowed into slits.

_Oh screw you, honey. _

"_Go dtachta an diabhal thu!" _The blonde spat back.

_Oops. Looks like I sent that into her brain. _

Regina tried not to look satisfied.

_**Cut it out. You're too open with your thoughts Regina. **_

Regina sent Emma a "who me?" look and shrugged her shoulder, possessively putting a hand on Emma's waist.

"Ingrid," Emma said, her voice low and dangerous. "Do not curse _a ghra mo chroi._"

Regina didn't think it would be possible for a vampire to pale, but she watched as Ingrid went as white as Wonder Bread, her lips rounded in soundless denial. She made a note to google Gaelic terms when she got home.

_What did you tell her? _

_**I told her the truth about you.**_

_And that was…_

_**Shhh. **_

Regina gritted her teeth. _She is the most gorgeous woman I've had the pleasure of lusting after but she's also the most stubborn, secretive, and insensitive… did I say stubborn? _

_**Yes. Now please shut up. **_

Regina rolled her eyes and dug her nails into Emma's hip. She noticed Snow, her arm wrapped around one of the blonde men from the Panel of Doom, watching them, a grin on her lips.

"Where is she?" Emma asked. Regina turned her attention back to what Emma was saying.

"A donor found the body near the communications RV," Zelena responded. "We were too late to save her."

Regina saw no expression on Emma's face but she could feel the blonde's sadness make its way through her, clawing at her insides to get out. The brunette moved her hand to the blonde's back, rubbing small circles to try and silently sooth the blonde.

"Did Elsa… did she do this?" Emma asked quietly.

Zelena couldn't meet Emma's gaze. "I… I don't know Emma."

"If the human is dead, there's nothing we can do. Give it to the mortals for disposal and let's be done with it." Ingrid sounded bored and petulant, her gaze raking over Regina.

Anger boiled through the brunette.

"Who is it? Someone with the Consortium?" Regina asked.

"No," Zelena responded. "We don't know the identity of the woman."

Ingrid studied her nails and sighed a sigh only a heartless bitch could sigh. "Let Emma's new play toy deal with it," the blonde said. "She is the leader of this pitiable band of fools."

_Excuse me?_

"Well dear, I'm most certainly the leader of the Destroy Ingrid Squad. Insult me again and I'll follow through with my first plan of attack."

"Why you insolent little Turn-blood! How dare you speak to your betters that way!" Anger flared behind Ingrid's eyes and she looked as if she were contemplating the removal of Regina's head.

"My better? Really? You think you're better than me?" Regina laughed causing many of the citizens of Storybrooke to turn toward the conversation. They knew that laugh.

It was the laugh that meant Regina Mills was about to tear someone to shreds.

Regina took a step closer to Ingrid, her brown eyes turning black and the anger like fire in her chest. "You, dear, are not better than me." Regina lifted her hand to smack the blonde but she felt a hand on her forearm, holding her back. The black eyes flicked to her right and saw Emma, a look of mirth on her face.

_**You don't need to worry about Nara, **_**a thaisce. **_**She's not important to me. Regina, I may need you to identify the woman who was killed. Are you able to do so?**_

_I'll try. _

Regina's anger slipped away and it finally sunk in. A woman was dead. One of her citizens was dead and here she was about to get in a cat fight with a skanky bitch who had a crush on Emma.

_**Definitely a skanky bitch.**_

_Emma, does anyone else know about the dead woman?_

_**None of the townspeople know.**_

Ingrid placed a hand on Emma's bicep again. "You don't need to go with her Emma. Send your drone. Go with her, Zelena. Your Master and I have business to discuss." Ingrid's eyes glittered as she smirked at Regina. Her eyes suggested that the kind of business she wanted to discuss involved beds and nakedness.

"Zelena isn't a drone, Ingrid. The Consortium does not condone the use of mortals as drones – you know that." Snow glared at the blonde and Regina knew Snow would gladly join the Destroy Ingrid Squad.

"Ingrid, you know there is only one thing I want from you." Emma stated, blue green eyes glaring at the blonde.

"Hmmm… and there is only one thing I will trade for the object you desire." Ingrid clutched Emma's arm, desperation overcoming her arrogance. "We were good together once Emma. We can be again."

_Again? _

Ingrid's eyes slid toward Regina, her eyes glowing with triumph.

_Oh dear, you have no idea what I'm capable of. _

Regina slid her hand under Ingrid's and pried the blonde's fingers off Emma's arm. She bent the digits back until they snapped. Shocked, Ingrid glared down at her crooked fingers and then back to Regina.

"That hurt!" Ingrid's eyes turned to Emma, her face a fake mask of suffering. "You see what cruelty lies in this one's heart?"

"If I remember correctly, cruelty was your forte Ingrid," Emma said softly, her expression blank. "You know who she is and yet you taunt her with innuendos."

"_Stór,_ please…"

"I have had enough of foreign languages and melodramatic vampires," Regina said. "Keep your hands off of her, Ingrid, or I'll break more than your hand."

Instantly, the emotion clouding Ingrid's face dissipated and she was hissing, baring her teeth to show off her fangs. Ice blue eyes glared with hatred. "You're such a _bitch_."

"No, dear. I'm not _a _bitch. I'm THE bitch." Just to piss Ingrid off, Regina put a hand on Emma's neck and said, "Mine."

"_A thaisce!" _Emma yelled.

"Regina!" Squeaked Zelena.

"Oh shit," This from the blonde man.

"No!" Ingrid screamed.

Regina pulled her hand away, seeing the imprint of an apple fade into Emma's pale skin. She remembered seeing the patter on Henry's skin when she claimed him.

_Wait. Claimed him? What does that even mean? Oh god… have I claimed Miss Swan?_

"Did I break some sort of vampire policy? Someone needs to tell me the rules, damn it."

Fury rolled of Ingrid in waves. Regina knew that if the blonde had a stake, she would've plunged it into Regina's heart just then. Cradling her injured hand, Ingrid whirled and stalked off, muttering and cursing as she went.

"She's really nice," Regina remarked sarcastically. "I'll have to remember to invite her over for dinner some time. Maybe give her one of my famous apple turnovers."

"Emma," Zelena said, her eyes round with worry. "Did you tell her-"

"In time," the blonde replied, her enigmatic gaze on Regina's. "Do you not find it interesting how she performs the steps on pure instinct?"

"Hmph," Zelena huffed. "I'll meet you by the RV." The redhead walked away, her iPad in hand, stylus tap tapping the screen.

"Emma, explain it to her. Soon. You're father and I have a call we have to make. Let us know about the dead woman as soon as possible," Snow let go of the man, stepping closer to Emma to give her a hug goodbye. The blonde man, Regina now knew as Emma's father, stepped close to Emma as Snow walked off, and squeezed her shoulder. "We'll get it back from Ingrid, Em. Don't worry about it." A moment later and the two had disappeared from the room.

"I like her," said the dark haired guy who'd stayed quiet the entire time. His accent was British and his face was scruffy, silver eyes glowing with mirth. Regina gazed at him and when she blinked, there were two of him.

The men looked almost exactly the same – from the black t shirts to the matching blank pants. They wore black biker boots, and on their waists was a black belt that carried an assortment of lethal weapons, most of which were strange-looking blades and knives. When Regina looked at them, she got a feel that these two men were absolutely lethal.

"Twins?"

"No. Unfortunately, Liam here is my older brother."

"Wow, you guys look so much alike."

"Liam and Killian at your service, mi' lady."

"Really?" Regina asked. "Because I could think of all kinds of way for you two to serve me."

"Regina," Emma warned. "Do not say things like that to those two."

"You know I didn't mean it sexually."

"I do, but they don't."

"Don't worry, love," the man winked at Emma. "We will not bite her. Too hard," Said one of the two. Regina thought it was Killian but couldn't be so sure.

Regina felt there was something different about them. Something strange.

"You're not vampires."

The two men grinned, their lips curling with a touch of wickedness. "We are lycanthropes," said Liam. "We're shape-shifters. We are the wolf guardians for our vampire friends."

"Vampires have used lycans to guard their crypts for centuries," said Emma. "They're not immortal, but they live a long time."

"The oldest recorded lycanthrope was one thousand and eighty-two," said Killian. "But most of us only live to our eight-hundreds."

"Tough break," Regina said, drolly. "So you're the muscle?"

"We pay our lycans for their security expertise. The Consortium doesn't keep drones or guardians."

"The whole living in harmony thing." She looked at Emma and tried to do the sigh thing she'd seen Ingrid do perfectly but it didn't work. "Okay. Give me the bad news. What did I do to your neck?"

"Later, beautiful." A shadow flitted in Emma's gaze then disappeared into the sea of blue green. Regina thought for sure she'd imagined the combination of fear and of need.

_What could she even be afraid of? What could she want from me that caused such yearning?_

Regina had truthfully been trying to avoid the task of ID'ing the dead woman. Because of the small population size, Regina knew she'd probably know the girl and that didn't set right with her; her guts clenched.

"Let's get this over with Miss Swan," Regina said. "Are the Bobbsey Twins coming too?"

"_Bobbsey Twins?_" Killian and Liam said together, their tone suggesting death and dismemberment, silvery eyes glaring.

Regina laughed, not listening to her survival instinct telling her to stay quiet. Instead she flipped her hair and headed to the door, making sure to put an extra sway to her step.

* * *

><p>Some translations for you!<p>

_Mo Chroi_ - my heart

_A thaisce_ - my dear/darling/treasure

_Cac_ - Shit

_Ceadsearc_ - first love/beloved one

_Go dtachta an diabhal thu_ - May the devil choke you (Irish curse)

_A ghra mo chroi_ - love of my heart

_Stór_ - Darling


	10. Droch Fhola

**Another long one for you. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this storyline. While I have added some little twists of my own, the general plot and even some of the dialogue is directly from the book.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Regina clapped a hand over her mouth as she looked at the ravaged remains of the tall, thin woman with dark hair. Her body had been mauled: her plaid dress was ripped to shreds and there was only one flat on her foot, the other covered with blood except for one manicured pinky toe. Regina stared at the woman's clean face; her lips blue and eyes a faded, unseeing brown.<p>

"Regina, do you know her?" Emma asked, squeezing gently on the hand still in her grasp.

"Yes." Regina replied, stumbling back a couple of steps and swallowing the bile that had started to come up. "There's no way to save her?"

"Na love," said one of the men from the Consortium; a dark haired, dark eyed man with a rough British accent and a strong jaw line. Regina tried to remember his name, looking at him to distract herself from the woman on the pavement in front of her. "She can't be saved."

_Wyat? Wren? _

_**Will. Will Scarlett. **_

_Thank you._

"Who is she?" Zelena asked.

"Anita. Anita Lucas."

Emma frowned, trying to place the last name. Regina laid a hand on Emma's arm. "Anita is Ruby's mother."

* * *

><p>"What happened to her?!" Ruby cried out, eyes trying, and failing, to release tears.<p>

"We don't know," Zelena whispered, patting Ruby's hand that rested on the space of couch between them. By the time Emma and Regina had told Ruby the news, Anita had been cleaned up, redressed, and placed on the metal slab in a refrigerated truck.

_I'm not even going to ask why they have a refrigerated truck._

Watching Ruby's face when she had recognized Anita had been hell for Regina and even somewhat hard for Emma. They'd watched as Ruby had walked in, taken a look, and then fallen to her knees. Ruby's shaky hand had covered her mouth as she'd dry sobbed.

"She… she wasn't a very good mom," Ruby sniffled. "But she… she was still my… my _mom_."

It had been a while, but finally they'd gotten Ruby to move out of the truck and into Regina's house, which had seemingly become the meeting place of the Consortium's higher up members.

So there they sat, Regina, Emma, Zelena, and Ruby, in Regina's study. Ruby and Zelena were sitting on one couch, Regina at her desk, and Emma stood near the fireplace, emerald eyes staring into the flames as they danced across the ashy log.

"She was always into drugs so that's why I lived with Granny. She had a boyfriend that liked to hit on me too but she seemed to be blind to that. I mean, really, she… she was a terrible mother." Ruby sniffled and Regina briefly wondered how every one of the vampires made fake breathing seem so easy and yet she couldn't properly execute a fake sigh. Zelena, though the gesture was useless, grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table and handed it to the brunette.

Zelena realized it was a stupid move just after she offered it but Ruby seemed to appreciate the gesture. She plucked it away and dabbed her eyes, more out of habit.

"But she was still you're mother. It's only natural for you to be upset that she's gone." Zelena said, staring at the brunette with concern.

"Do you still have your mother?" Ruby sniffled out, big hazel eyes staring at the red head next to her.

"I… um…" Zelena's blue eyes flicked to Regina just briefly before flitting to Emma, who's eyebrow was lifted, curious as to what Zelena was going to say. The red head sighed before looking back at Ruby. "I was adopted when I was a couple months old. My adopted parents died in a car accident when I was sixteen. By the time I found out who my biological mother was, she had died as well."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Zelena." Ruby's arms flung out to wrap around Zelena, whose eyes widened and body stiffened before sighing and giving in to the hug.

"I can't believe that thing is still on the loose," Ruby said after she pulled away from Zelena.

"Elsa did not do this." Emma had looked away from the fire place. She was now leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her. Her eyes were focusing on her boots but Regina could see the gears practically turning in Emma's brain.

"Bull shit." Ruby said, hazel eyes growing cloudy when she turned to the blonde.

Emma looked as if she'd been slapped.

Regina, who'd been observing all three of them the entire time, rubbed her temple and bit her lip. "Miss Swan, you don't know that it wasn't Elsa."

Emma and Zelena exchanged a look that, for some reason, really pissed Regina off.

"Regina, I explained to you earlier that Elsa changed into something unexpected. She escaped because she was hungry. And she fed until she was full." Zelena murmured, staring down at her hands in her lap.

"Twenty of my citizens! And she did kill us!"

"Drained you because she hadn't eaten in weeks. It wasn't her intention to kill any of you," Emma said, her eyes blazing with fury. "Elsa is a woman of faith. A woman of God. She has carried that devotion in her heart for centuries, even after – " Emma's nostrils flared as she regained control of her emotions. "I tell you, Regina, that she did not murder an innocent young woman!"

Regina knew Emma loved Elsa, but she also believed Emma was too blind to see the truth about Elsa. She wasn't human. She wasn't vampire. She was a beast. Whatever humanity she might've retained was surely gone.

"But you can't be sure, Emma."

Emma, angry and upset, disappeared in a shimmer, leaving all three of the women staring at the space that had moments ago been occupied by the blonde.

* * *

><p>The next night, Regina called a meeting. All the new vampire citizens of Storybrooke gathered in her living room, remaining quiet enough so Henry wouldn't hear. It had been yet another day Regina hadn't seen Henry and her dead heart felt as if it were breaking.<p>

Looking around at the citizens, she remembered the few parties she and Marian had thrown. There'd been a New Year's Eve party, an Easter egg hunt for the kids, even a summer barbecue one year. Regina remembered how happy she and Marian had been, the two of them drinking wine, laughing, standing next to each other and being the perfect hosts. All those years, she'd been so happy.

_Maybe that's why her betrayal hurt me so deeply. _

Regina couldn't understand how she'd fallen in love with another person. Another man to be exact.

She'd caught them in the sleazy motel down by the docks that all the fishermen stayed at. With a swipe of a card, she walked in on them in the middle of the act. Robin had rolled off Marian, not having the decency to cover up; instead sprawling out as if his junk were a display from the gods. Marian had slipped on her bra and underwear before standing and admitting right there that she was leaving Regina.

_Right there in the fucking Swordfish. _

Marian had moved out that night and the next day, Regina had drove to Portland crying and bitching and listening to sad love songs so she could buy herself new bedroom furniture. She remembered slipping on a pair of Prada sunglasses to hide her puffy eyes and walking into the furniture store. When the salesman had asked what she was looking for, she'd coldly replied, "Anything new that my wife hasn't fucked her boyfriend on. I have a ton of that already and it's being burnt tomorrow."

The new bed was a beautiful, dark wooded, king sized, four-poster bed, the dresser had an ornate mirror, there were two night stands, and a white chaise lounge was tucked in the corner. Regina had felt it was absolutely necessary to recreate the space and wipe out any lingering memories. She needed to know that Marian's clothes had never occupied the dresser. She needed to know that Marian had never slept in that bed nor turned to her in the morning, hands palming Regina's breasts as she leaned down to kiss her. She needed to know that what had once been an "ours" was now a "mine".

She really had burned all the old furniture. When the fire had burned down a bit, Regina had even let Henry roast marshmallows. They'd eaten s'mores while Regina showed Henry some of the constellations.

Regina had grown colder since finding the two of them together. She'd become an even bigger bitch than she'd already been. She would openly admit to all of that. But she'd been hurt. She'd been bitter. Thinking about it now, she realized that more recently, the pain had begun to heal and the bitterness had begun to fade. But her hatred for Robin was still pure.

Regina didn't think she could forgive him for being the reason Marian had left her. And ultimately the reason she had died.

Regina had debated for a full hour on whether or not to invite Robin, but eventually she'd made the call. So there he was, sitting all by himself in the back of the room and sadly observing the friendships around him. Regina wanted to stick her tongue out and say _well if you wouldn't have fucked my wife you wouldn't be in this situation _but she was an adult, she told herself. Adults didn't do that kind of thing.

No matter where Robin went, it was like he had an invisible force field. Everyone gave him at least three feet of space. He always held his head up and smiled, tried to say hello to everyone and pretend that the whole town wasn't treating him like the town whore who wore a scarlet 'A'.

Again, Regina started to feel just a tad bit of sympathy for the man but she quickly stomped that out. Looking around, she took count of the people. Twenty one other people sat and stood around her in her living room. Regina had tried to keep the meeting a secret from Zelena and the vamps, but Emma had poked around in her head and found out, so Emma and Zelena stood off to the side.

"What are the Consortium's plans for us?" Leroy had turned his eyes to Emma, his brow creased.

The buzz of conversation had ceased and all eyes turned to Emma and Zelena. Emma took a step forward, her hands in her pockets.

"We have made financial arrangements for everyone," she said. "Notices have been given at jobs. The children are cared for during the day."

"How am I supposed to take care of my brothers if I never see them?" Wendy asked. "And I worry about… about the need for blood. If that desire will make me…" her face paled even more.

"You are incapable of hurting your relatives," Emma replied. "It's physically impossible for a vampire to do harm to anyone he or she loves."

Regina perked up at this news. She was incredibly relieved Henry was safe from her undead thirst.

"What if a vampire doesn't love anyone?" Regina asked.

"If he or she goes too long without companionship or friendship, without feeling compassion or love… a vampire loses his connection to his own humanity. When that happens, he or she becomes a _droch fhola."_

"Dracula?" Ruby's head tilted in question.

"_Droch fhola _is Gaelic for 'bad or evil blood.' A _droch fhola_ serves his own needs and doesn't care who he hurts to fulfill those desires. Once a vampire becomes _droch fhola_, the only kind thing to do is kill it." Regina noticed Emma's eyes spark for a second, a flicker of the mysterious emotion she'd seen in her gaze before. Emma turned her face to the others.

"What about sex?" asked Tina, her wide eyes serious. "I heard that if we have sex with another vampire, we have to bind with 'em. And let me tell you, I am not getting married to someone just 'cause I like his dick. So there had better be a loophole because if I'm going to live forever, it is NOT going to be without sex."

"The binding ritual was created by the ancients for two reasons. One was to prevent a vampire from turning _droch fhola_ and the second was to prevent a vampire from sexual misconduct during blood-taking. When ancients created the binding," explained Emma, "they used powerful magic and prayers to craft its ritual. It cannot be changed or broken. Three steps must be taken to make the binding a recognized union, which affords mates with certain protections. But… the sex act is the true binding and the other two aren't necessarily needed for it to work."

Tina looked at her, eyes twinkling. "So, Einstein, what are the steps?"

"First, the claiming. Second, the Word-giving. Finally, the mating."

"Wait a minute," Ruby said. "So the ancients were thinking it was better to bind a vampire for a hundred years, whether or not they want to, than to have them turn into _droch fhola_?"

"Are they all men?" Tina asked. Many of the men in the room grumbled. "Because this sounds like some guy's 'bright' idea to make sure he'll get laid for a hundred years in a row."

"Three of the seven ancients are women actually," Emma said.

"What about oral?" Tina asked. "Or using things other than regular working parts?"

_**This girl obviously doesn't have an off switch.**_

Regina couldn't help but smirk and look up at the blonde.

_No. She never has. She got us into a lot of trouble in high school. _

"Actual intercourse is required. The typical penetration with the… regular working parts." Emma said. She didn't sound embarrassed though. She sounded amused.

_After four thousand years I'm sure you've heard every dirty joke in the book._

_**You would be correct. **_

"What about the LGBT community?" This was from Mulan, with Peter and Felix, the town's only gay couple, nodding along next to her.

"Well the magic mostly works in favor of how you are attracted to a person. I'm not sure everyone would want to go into exact detail but I can tell you that your vampire FAQ documents on your iPhone go into explicit detail on everything you need to know."

"Thanks." Mulan nodded and sat back in her seat; remaining silent, except to talk to Aurora, for the rest of the evening.

"The binding has other purposes, too. It's a protection for non-vampires, especially humans. Since the vampire will bind with his object of affection, not matter what species, he is less likely to attempt intercourse. Once he binds, he cannot have sex with anyone else for the next century."

"You mean, if a vampire has sex with a human, he's chained to her for a hundred years?" asked Leroy. "No matter what?"

Regina remembered seeing Leroy around town with a girl named Astrid and if she wasn't mistaken, Astrid was still a human.

_Poor Leroy. _

"Unfortunately, many vampires have attempted such bindings and found themselves the caretakers of decomposing bodies and crumbling bones for the requisite years."

"I don't even want to hear any stories about what else a vampire has bound itself with," said Ruby, narrowing her eyes at Emma. "Especially dogs. I don't want to hear about how some stupid dickhead got married to a dog. Sure as shit it happened though, I just know it."

"There was Claudius," Said Emma. "He was a Roman –"

"Miss Swan. Spare us the details."

"Anything for you gorgeous," Emma winked before turning back and surveying the room. "Here's the thing, I know it's been difficult for everyone to deal with the new circumstances. The Consortium is moving its facilities to Storybrooke. We've already purchased land and will break ground tomorrow to begin building a compound to house our labs and offices."

"So a prison?" Tina asked.

"You don't have to live in the compound that we're building, but we are going to insist that you remain in Storybrooke under our protection." Emma met the gaze of each person sitting in the room before looking at Regina. "Give us time to show you how to protect yourselves, how to feed, how to set up your lives so that humans do not recognize you for who you are. Then you will be able to go anywhere."

"How did you do that so fast?" Regina asked. "Usually it takes at least a month to close a sale for a residential property. Commercial properties take at least sixty days."

When Emma's eyebrows arched, Regina responded coolly. "I'm the mayor. I know these things."

"Snow and David bought private land. With cash. The owner was thrilled. I believe you're familiar with the Boob Emporium?"

"You took away our strip club?" Leroy asked.

"You're kidding me." Regina said, ignoring the short man who was grumbling about stupid vampires taking away the fun.

"I'm not." Emma smirked.

"What about the strippers?"

"I brought them into my harem."

Regina's mouth went slack. "You did _what?"_

Emma rolled her eyes. "We paid them, Regina. A great deal, in fact, to pack up and go elsewhere."

_**I don't actually have a harem.**_

_I was beginning to think I may just have to stake you. _

"We've also been buying out the businesses and residences of other townspeople."

Regina's nape tingled. "Why?"

"The town is small and it's isolated enough that the Consortium will be able to finally implement our long-term goal for a parakind safety zone. A permanent community, rather than pockets created within human cities." Zelena, who'd been silent the whole time, spoke up.

The tingling at Regina's neck traveled down her spine and kept spinning a cold circle in her stomach. "You're getting rid of the humans so you can invite other vampires to live here."

"Not just vampires, but other non-humans who want to settle down in a community where they don't have to hide their true natures."

"You can't just run everyone out of town!" Ruby shouted, outrage vibrating in her voice.

"No one has turned down our offers, which are more than generous compensation." Emma's gaze softened with empathy. "I know you've been struggling to keep Storybrooke alive. But it's a dying town. At least with the Consortium's plan, it will thrive again… just in a different way."

"Has everyone in town sold out to the Consortium?" Graham asked.

"Yes," both Zelena and Emma responded.

"You're kidding." Regina was floored. "You got everyone in a day?"

Emma looked at Regina strangely and Regina couldn't interpret the glance.

"We've been buying out the houses and businesses in town for the last six months," Emma confessed. "Granny's is the only one who won't sell and even she was beginning to rethink it."

Stunned silence followed her announcement. Then voices started up all at once.

After gathering her thoughts, which was hard considering how noisy it was, Regina whistled shrilly and everyone got silent.

"As I said, we've been looking for a place to create a community for non-humans. We realized this small northeast town would be perfect."

Regina realized she hadn't done too good of a job gathering her thoughts and calming her emotions. Shock had her sinking onto the arm of the couch.

"We were forced to vacate our previous location," said Emma. "Unfortunately, not all parakind are interested in a kinder, gentler future. We've had problems with a group of vampires who call themselves Wraiths. They destroyed out other facility and forced us to accelerate our timetable for our Storybrooke venture."

"You're full of good news," Regina sighed out, rubbing at her temples.

_Can vampires get headaches? I'm sure I have a headache. _

"This doesn't seem real," Ruby said. "None of this. It's like we're all dreaming or something. Or maybe we really are dead."

"Nah," said Tina, fluffing her blonde curls. "If this was heaven, there'd be more naked men. And chocolate. Lots of chocolate. "


	11. The Giant Sno Ball

**Okay so this doesn't really help move the plot on much but... I was bored, I wrote this part, and I wanted to post it. I just thought it was cute. **

**PS. Imagine Minnie as Melissa McCarthy. That's who I pictured. **

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this storyline. While I have added some little twists of my own, the general plot and even some of the dialogue is directly from the book.**

* * *

><p>"Stop glaring at me," Emma said.<p>

Regina had refused to hold her hand, accept her kiss, or take Emma's suggestion that they fly to city hall, so Emma was in a snit.

_Maybe she's against walking. It's not like she needs the exercise. _

Regina, however, was way past "snit." She was extremely pissed off.

"You've been buying out my town for months. When you said you meant to come to Storybrooke, you failed to mention that you had your minions already here, buying up property."

"I don't have minions." Emma looked over at Regina. "How long are you going to stay angry?"

"Years." Regina pursed her lips. "Maybe a century."

Emma's mouth twitched but she managed to quell the laugh that threatened. "Fine."

"Fine." Regina responded, continuing her walk down the sidewalk.

They walked in silence, letting it chill the air below zero. After the meeting had ended, Regina had checked on Henry. Zelena informed her that he was no longer buying the flu story they had concocted. Zelena had told him Regina had contracted an extremely contagious flu and that she couldn't see anyone but doctors. She'd then bribed him with gifts that Emma's credit card had purchased. That had proven enough distraction until now.

_Keep it up and I won't know what to get him for Christmas._

"If you hadn't called that stupid meeting to plan a mutiny –"

"It wasn't a mutiny," Regina interrupted. "I didn't get to plan anything with all those information bombs you dropped on us, Miss Swan."

"Regina, this is a strange situation for everyone. Vampires cannot have children and it's been centuries since a parent has been turned!"

"Let me guess. Part of the Consortium Code of Conduct?"

Emma nodded.

"Well it seems Elsa blew that rule."

"She's not in her right mind. When she's cured, I guarantee you she'll say penance for centuries. She abhors the idea of hurting innocents."

Regina stopped walking, crossing her arms in front of her and meeting thoughtful blue green eyes that turned to her once the blonde had stopped. "Miss… Emma. She's changed. Maybe the werewolf blood cured the Taint," Regina placed a hand on Emma's cheek, her tone filled with concern. "But she won't ever be the same."

They were standing just next to city hall and Regina could see her apple tree in the back. She felt the cool air on her forehead and smelt the light scent of apples. All around her, the rustling of the fall leaves was but a whisper. Henry, age six, jumping into a pile of orange and yellow leaves as the sun streamed down through the trees, played in her brain and she longed for the sunlight.

"You don't know what she's suffered through," Emma said. "You're hungry and you need to feed."

Regina was hungry. Emma hadn't offered her a thigh, so she started worrying about where she was supposed to get her new sustenance. She didn't want to think about a "donor". Eyebrows lifting, Regina glared at Emma defiantly.

"You're so stubborn, Regina." Before she could respond, Emma scooped Regina into her arms and paced down the street about a hundred feet. Regina tried to move but Emma's grasp was too strong. They came upon a huge white RV, near where Anita had been found.

Emma set Regina down, only to grab her hand and lead her around the back of the RV. Parked just behind was an old, pink camper.

"It looks like one giant Sno Ball," Regina murmured as Emma knocked on the metal door.

The door opened and a light brown head poked out. "It's a 1956 Safari Airstream, honey," said the woman with an accent that screamed "Jersey". "It's been refurbished and customized to my specifications. Hello Em, you here for a nibble?" The brunette turned her grey eyes to the blonde and smiled. Regina noticed it wasn't a flirty smile. Just a smile that a friend gave another close friend.

Emma pulled Regina forward and ushered her up the two metal steps. The woman moved back into the Airstream and sat on a long couch that was made out of pink, fuzzy material. A flat screen TV was suspended on the opposite side and looked like it could be raised or lowered into the ceiling.

"It's like walking into a room made of cotton candy," Regina said.

Everything was pink. Even the lady was dressed in a pink muumuu.

"I like pink," said the woman. She plucked a chocolate from a ceramic, pink bowl and plopped it into her mouth.

"This is Minnie," Emma said. "She's a donor."

"A donor," Regina smiled wanly. Immediately she turned and headed toward the door.

"Regina," Emma said gently, grabbing Regina's hand just before it was out of her reach. "You must learn to take from donors."

"Why do I need a donor? I have you." Regina didn't like having to depend on people. She really didn't. But the idea of taking anyone else's blood was not only unappealing, it was a bit scary.

"I won't always be around Regina."

_Why the hell not? _

She didn't know why but the idea that Emma wouldn't be around or wait for her forced anguish to wrap around her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I meant that sometimes I will be… temporarily unavailable to you. Not that I will leave you to pine for me forever."

"Your ego is the size of Texas, Miss Swan. Pine for you? Not likely."

"Em, she's just nervous. Don't worry, hon," Minnie said, her pink lipsticked lips pulled into a generous smile. Her eyes sparkled with warmth and sincerity. "I'm used to neck nibblers."

"I'm sorry Minnie, but I'd honestly rather have the chocolate," Regina replied.

Minnie laughed boisterously and slapped her thigh. "Hell's bells, Emma! She's the reason you've had me eating these Lindors all day."

Regina glared at Emma. "You're mean."

Emma's brows formed question marks before her lips curled into a smile.

"No, not just mean. You're absolutely cruel Miss Swan."

"I had her eat them for you," the blonde replied.

"Pray tell, how is having her eat _my_ truffles in any way helpful?"

Minnie chortled. "You might not be able to eat the truffle, sweetie, but you'll taste it. Probably the best chocolate you've ever had too."

Regina looked at Minnie and then to Emma, and then back to Minnie again. "Are you telling me that she's going to taste like chocolate?"

"Yes."

Regina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You're a liar. You're just trying to get me to bite her and suck her blood."

"Regina," somehow Emma managed to infuse her name with affection and impatience. "I'm not lying to you. But even if I was, if you want to continue to live, you have to learn to drink blood."

"She's been a vamp for three days and hasn't had a donor yet?" Minnie studied Regina with narrowed eyes. "She doesn't look starved."

"I've been sucking Emma's thigh," She said. "And while you certainly look… tasty, I _prefer_ her thigh."

"Oh honey I would too," Minnie said laughing. "But as far as I know, Emma hasn't allowed any thigh sucking since –"

"_Minnie_." Emma's expression was shuttered, but a muscle ticked in her jaw.

_Well well well, looks like Minnie wasn't supposed to reveal this bit of information. _

"Usually only mates take blood from the femoral artery," the ever-helpful Minnie supplied. "So kids, when's the ceremony?"

Emma groaned and rubbed her face. Regina sat down on the pink couch next to Minnie and watched her chew on another truffle. "Ceremony?"

Minnie licked the chocolate off of her plump lips, _bitch_. "I guess the ceremony part isn't as important as the mating. You guys skipping it? Too bad. I love a good wedding."

"Wedding!" Regina jolted to her feet and poked Emma in the chest. "What the hell is going on? We haven't even had sex and now we're getting married?"

"Snow told me that you claimed Emma," Minnie said, popping another truffle in her mouth.

Regina watched as Emma sent another shut-up look to Minnie. The brunette smirked and continued chewing her truffle.

_The apple thing? Shit. _

Regina wondered how claiming Emma had been different than claiming Henry. In that moment, Regina vowed that if someone didn't give her a Vampire 101 class right then, she was going to start removing hearts. Starting with Emma's cold, dead one. Regina crossed her arms and glared at Emma with a scary ferocity.

"Remember that I explained the three steps to binding? Word-giving could be construed as…well, a wedding," Emma said.

"Did you know the numbers three and seven are sacred to vampires? There are seven vampire sects."

_Seven Sacred Sects. Try saying that three times fast._

_**How about I spank you instead?**_ Emma's tone was a bit irritated.

_Only if you tie me to a bed and use a paddle. _

Emma's green eyes went molten and her lips formed a thin line.

_I didn't mean to say that. I saw _Secretary_ a few too many times. I'm sorry. _

The two women stared at each other. Emma's gaze was inscrutable and heat swept through Regina's body to her cheeks. She swore her heart started to hammer and Regina wondered what exactly Emma had experimented with in her really, really long life.

_I wonder if sex has gotten boring for her. _

_**I doubt sex with you would ever be boring.**_

"Yoo hoo! Love birds. Look, I really don't want to witness step three so if you guys want to come back later…"

"Regina, please. Just take her blood."

Regina sighed. "I… I don't know how to do it." Her voice actually sounded whiney.

Emma slipped past Regina and sat down next to Minnie. Minnie looked from Emma to Regina and then sighed. "You guys got it bad, don't you?"

"Got _what?_" Regina challenged.

"Not my business now, is it?" Minnie closed her eyes and dropped her head onto the back of the couch. "Hell's bells. Let's get this show on the road."

Regina watched as her light brown hair slipped away, revealing Minnie's thick, pale as cream neck. Her scent wafted up to Regina, a mix of roses and chocolate.

"Here's the thing gorgeous, it's instinctual. Every animal knows how to hunt, how to feed. You do too. With donors, the best way to drink is when they're sitting, that way they're supported. If you have to do it standing, you hold tight to their shoulders, but not too tight. You can hurt them without meaning to because you're very strong. Every human reacts differently to the blood-taking, but for most part, they get woozy."

"Like donating blood."

"Exactly."

"Do I offer her Kool-Aid and a cookie after I've had my fill?"

Emma laughed, her lips quirking into a sexy smile. "Donors know how to recover. If you have to take from a non-donor, make sure you take only what you need, that your victim is in a safe place, and that you do a memory-wipe."

"How do you do a memory-wipe?"

"You look into the human's eyes. Once you have their attention, you tell them that they won't remember you. That they weren't feeling well and decided to sit down. It's like… instant hypnotism."

"I guess I'll have to practice."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." She opened her mouth and Regina watched, fascinated, as her fangs emerged. Regina's own fangs extended as a rush of hunger washed over her.

Then Emma dipped toward Minnie.

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to put her under a spell?"

"With donors, we don't have to use trickery. Our fangs inject what amounts to anesthesia into the skin, numbing the area pierced."

Emma dipped forward again.

"Wait! Aren't you going to make her all bloody and disgusting?"

Emma shot her a look of disbelief.

"I'm a mother Miss Swan. Cleaning up blood is the worst."

"Our saliva contains an enzyme that helps the wound heal almost instantly. I promise you that Minnie will not be all bloody and disgusting."

Emma gazed at Regina and waited. Regina gazed back and smiled. After a few seconds, Emma once again leaned down, and with an open mouth, grazed Minnie's flesh.

"Wait!"

Emma let Minnie flop out of her embraced and roared, "WHAT?"

"I don't like you biting other people."

Emma's annoyed expression melted into confusion. She then grinned. "It makes you jealous?"

"No."

_Yes. _

Regina waved a hand at Emma to move. "I'll stick my fangs into her neck, okay?"

"I thought you wanted me to show you."

"I can figure it out."

"I don't mind. I've nibbled on Minnie before."

"Emma Swan, get your lips away from her."

Minnie's head snapped up. "That's enough! I don't mind being a donor, but I'm not a booby prize. Now, either someone feed on me or get your asses out of here. _How to Get Away with Murder _comes on in ten minutes and I am not missing Annalise possibly making amends with her mother just because you two can't decide who's going to eat."

"I don't think _food_ should _talk_," Regina snarked.

"If you don't want a truffle stuffed into your eye socket," Minnie retorted, "you'll mind that sassy tone."

Regina sighed. "I'm sorry, Minnie."

"It's alright. Now sit down and drink a pint."

Regina switched places with Emma and settled close to Minnie. She watched as Minnie once again bared her neck.

Emma kneeled at Regina's feet. "Go on beautiful."

Regina wrapped one arm around Minnie's shoulder and bent over her. She felt a little unnerved to lean forward with a bit of giddy anticipation… to know just where to put her fangs… to sink her teeth into the pale skin of a stranger.

She unconsciously sighed when the first drop of blood flowed into her mouth. Regina swallowed convulsively, not really wanting to taste it, for it was warm and thick. But after a moment, she moaned. The blood tasted like chocolate and _oh god_ was it the best chocolate she'd tasted in her life. She moaned again and held Minnie tighter, sucking on her neck some more.

"That's enough," said Emma.

It wasn't enough for Regina. It would never be enough. She drank more and felt powerful, happy, and sated.

"Regina!"

She was yanked back by the collar of her shirt; her fangs popping free.

"I'm not done!"

"You only take what you need. _Chocolate addict_," Emma accused.

Since Emma still had Regina's shirt in her grip, Regina could only stare at the neck longingly. She watched as the two bloody points closed up in seconds. Two trails of crimson barely dripped down Minnie's pale neck and Regina surged forward, wanting to lick them away.

Emma pulled her back just as Minnie dragged a hand over the quickly closing wound.

Minnie, quite light headed, looked at Regina with disgust. "First timers," she slurred. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped sideways on the couch, tipping over the bowl of truffles. Little chocolate balls rolled onto pink fuzzy carpet.

But Regina no longer cared about treats.

_I have Minnie. Yummy, yummy Minnie. _

Regina reached for Minnie's arm but Emma pulled her to her feet.

"You've had enough." Emma led Regina out of the Airstream and lifted her into her arms again. One step further and Emma was hovering again, flying off into the night.


	12. You're a piece of work Emma Swan

**Terribly sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot going on in my life and just haven't had the time or energy to update. I hope you're all enjoying this! To the person who asked, no I don't speak Gaelic. It's all in the book this is based off of ;) Please let me know what you think. Promise the next chapter will be up a whole lot sooner than this one was :P**

* * *

><p>"You didn't taste her Emma. She… she's scrumptious."<p>

"As are you."

The two women landed in a park ten blocks away from city hall and Regina immediately turned back toward it, her intention to head back to Minnie's trailer. Emma grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"You've got blood on your face, Regina."

Emma pulled Regina in, wrapping her arms around the brunette. The two stared at one another before Emma leaned in, dragging her tongue lightly along the corner of Regina's mouth.

_Did you seriously just lick me?_

Emma didn't respond, instead nibbling at the brunette's plump lips and suckling along her jaw. Regina's arms lifted to wrap around Emma's neck, pulling her closer as she craved the attention Emma was currently giving her.

_And I thought sucking on Minnie was fun. _

"Fun," Emma said as she wrenched her lips from Regina's. "_Fun_?"

"Quit complaining about my adjectives. And stay out of my head." Regina pulled Emma closer and kissed her lightly. With what was too much reluctance for Regina's liking, Emma responded. They stood kissing one another, Emma's hand slowly reaching down to palm Regina's butt. After moments of nothing but light touches and heavy kissing, Emma pulled back with a sigh, resting her forehead against Regina's.

"Regina, you are the most exasperating woman I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

"Bite me."

"See what I mean?"

"No, Emma, I really mean it. Bite me." Regina felt an overwhelming need to be bitten. She wanted to feel Emma's teeth pierce her flesh and drink the blood from her body. It was an inclination Regina couldn't explain. The need was just there – pulsing, greedy, and urgent.

Emma shuddered and then wrapped her arms tighter around Regina, her head falling to rest on the brunette's shoulder. "No, _a thaisce_."

Lifting her head slowly, Emma released Regina and backed up a couple steps very slowly. "We have a lot to talk about."

"You keep saying that." Regina took a few steps toward a bench not too far away and sat down. "Give me the four-one-one."

Emma stared at Regina blankly.

"Information Miss Swan," Regina clarified, crossing her legs. "Tell me what is going on."

"Ah," Emma sat down next to Regina, her hand lightly resting on Regina's thigh. "Most of those who get Turned get what Zelena calls the Basic Package. Strength, speed, psychic abilities, hunting, and feeding instincts. The full body makeover." Emma grinned. "Not that you needed any improvements, gorgeous."

"You get a few points for that one. Tell me more."

Emma's grin widened before in the blink of an eye, her green eyes turned heated and dark. Regina felt her skin prickling in sudden awareness as lust made its way through her body. She cleared her throat.

"Right… so… every vampire can trace his or her lineage to one of seven original families. When a human is Turned, they gain the blood of the sect – depending on which Family the vampire belongs to." Emma sighed. "A binding can be performed between vampires of any Family. Believe it or not, Regina, there is still a class system within the vampire community. The older your blood, the older your connection to a Family, the more power and status and wealth you have. Status matters within the Families. A Turn-blood who is created by an ancient has more status than a Turn-blood created by a new Master."

"So this is the nice way of telling me I'm considered a peasant among the vampires. Generational wealth versus nouveau riche. _Wonderful_."

_No wonder Ingrid looked at me like I was trash. _

Emma rolled her eyes before continuing on. "You should also know that not every human makes the transition." Emma looked at her, her gaze unrelenting and sharp, so that Regina would understand the importance of what she was telling her.

"What happens to those who don't Turn?"

"Most die. Some… don't. The closest thing to what they become is a zombie. They are eating machines. They're stupid, have no conscience, and definitely have no emotions."

"You can't be serious." Regina knew she was but she didn't know how much more she wanted to learn about the new world she lived in. "But most humans make the Turn, right?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Maybe one in ten makes it."

"There were twenty of us," Regina said faintly. "You thought only two of us would Turn."

_The Consortium tried to save us when they could've just buried us all and taken care of our families somehow. They could've just gone on with their plan to make this some paranormal freak show. _

Somehow, Regina knew Emma had something to do with it and for that she was grateful that she was still walking around.

"You think we all turned because of who bit us."

Emma nodded. "The lycanthrope blood has obviously changed Elsa in some indefinable way. I'm worried about her and I don't know why she's hiding from us." Emma looked at Regina. "She didn't kill Anita."

Regina said nothing, figuring Elsa hadn't turned herself in because she wasn't in any condition to do so. If she was still a killing machine, no one in Storybrooke was safe.

"She's not the only danger," Emma admitted. "We have to worry about the Wraiths, too. Chances are good that they know exactly where we are. They may be plotting against us and I have to tell you, a second strike could cripple us seriously enough that our plans for Storybrooke will be abandoned." Emma rose to her feet and turned to offer a hand to Regina. "I need to teach you how to fight."

"Fight?" Regina blinked, confused. "You want to fight?"

Emma reached out her arms, hands curled into half-fists. Regina watched as two small swords materialized. They were a gold color and sparkled in the moonlight.

"Are they made of gold?" Regina asked, awed by the sparkling and sharp swords.

"Yes. They're made of the purest gold and were crafted by my great grandmother with _sidhe_ magic. They're called Ruadan swords and they're very powerful. Very dangerous. Now, they are yours."

"Emma… no." Regina felt bad but her protest actually sounded week. She wanted the swords. The swords were beautiful and somehow, they sung to her: she felt drawn to them. "I don't even know what to do with those things. The most dangerous blade I've ever wielded was a steak knife." Regina stared at the swords longingly. "I'm guessing these are not used for cutting ham sandwiches or weeding my garden."

Emma laughed, head tilted back and eyes sparkling. "Well… you could do weeks of training with these, practice lopping off fake heads for hours and hours, or…"

"Or what?" Regina began to feel excited.

"Ever seen _The Matrix?"_

"Yes."

"I was thinking about how information got downloaded into Neo's brain."

"You mean… you can literally just zap information into my head and I'll automatically know how to use them."

Emma nodded. "You have strength, speed, and flight. Once you know how to use the swords, you'll be able to seriously kick some ass."

"What are you waiting for then? Get on with it!"

Emma handed Regina the swords. She shook out her hands and gently placed her fingers on Regina's temples, staring into brown eyes.

_She wasn't kidding about downloading. _

Regina watched as everything she needed to know sped into her mind like some kind of fast-forwarded movie. She saw sword maneuvers, different types of kicks, where to place the sword to maim and where to kill. Her mouth fell open just as Emma pulled her hands back.

"Just promise me you'll practice every day." Emma said, smirking.

"Yes, _Mother_." Regina felt the swords pulsing with energy in her palms. Looking down at them, she wondered if she had the lady balls to use them.

"Go on, give 'em a whirl."

Regina did. She whirled them around, feeling like Buffy the vampire slayer as she slashed and lunged. She was amazed she knew the moves; much less that she could use them. "This is so awesome!" she shouted. "Look at me go!"

Emma laughed, watching Regina with giddy delight. Green eyes watched as the woman whipped around, looking every bit of a warrior goddess.

"You still have to practice. Every day, Regina,"

"You can't just download it again?"

"I can. But it's more valuable with experience."

Regina spent a few more moments practicing – kicks, leaps, twirls. She couldn't believe she could actually execute moves she'd only ever seen in the action adventure flicks she watched with Henry. She felt like Black Widow. Regina grinned.

"Regina."

Regina stopped messing around and looked at Emma. The blonde's expression had grown deadly serious and Regina knew they had more to talk about. _Shit. _"I need something to carry these things in."

"I'll find something."

"Thanks. Alright. You're getting ready to tell me something that I don't want to hear." She studied the blonde who now stared down at the brown boots she was wearing. "Just spit it out, dear."

"Your ring… the one passed down from Nena Spinner… it was my wedding ring. My great grandmother made two… one for me and one for my husband."

_Husband?_

Emma ignored her and continued on. "Two _fede_ rings gifted to us on our wedding day."

"I'm still amazed your grandmother knows how to do metal work. That's not a skill most grandmothers have." Regina's voice shook and she couldn't stop the betraying tremble. _Why does it bother me that she was married? And to a man at that?_ Regina knew the woman was almost four thousand years old: she was bound to have a few prior relationships.

"My great grandmother, Brigid, is very… unorthodox." She grinned before the smile quickly slipped away. "Remember when I told you that it was foretold that the one who wore my ring was my soul mate?"

"Yes." Regina knew if her heart could beat, it would've tried to leap out of her chest.

"I was once a mortal. A simple farmer's wife in Ireland. Well I was part _sidhe _so I had some kind of magical abilities." Emma shook her head and slowly sat back down on the bench, expecting Regina to follow. "My husband, Neal, was killed and I was turned. After a few decades had passed, my grandfather predicted that only my soul mate would be able to wear the rings. Up until then, I had worn them on a chain around my neck. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone else wearing Neal's _fede… _so I asked Brigid to melt it and re-craft it as a coin. The other, mine… I threw into the ocean."

"How did Nena end up with it, then?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know. I only know that when I drained you for the Turning, I knew that you and I were meant for each other."

"You're a piece of work Emma Swan, you know that? I can't respond to that assumption! Henry doesn't even know that I'm… I'm… life challenged!" Fury waved through her and she felt like a tornado of anxiety and fear. "Oh god, what about the apple thing?"

"You've claimed me," Emma shrugged. "It's a mark of possession. Any vampire who knows where to look will see the mark. If we don't bind, the mark will eventually fade."

"Henry. I did the same thing to Henry."

"That's different. He's a mortal. Now that you've marked him, as long as he lives, he will remain under your protection."

That cut away at Regina like a surgeon with a scalpel.

_My sweet baby. My sweet mortal baby. _

Regina stood and began pacing, trying to settle her thoughts.

_I should've read the files on my phone. _

"What you want to know is not in there," Emma said.

"I would honestly like to kill you, Miss Swan," Regina replied cheerfully. "You brought that creature into MY town and that creature sucked the blood of 20 citizens and killed Anita. _Shut up. _I'm not in the mood to debate Elsa's mental state." Regina paced faster, heels clicking on the concrete sidewalk. "Then you inform us that you and your friends have been planning to take over Storybrooke for a while. And now you're telling me that I'm your mate."

"That sounds about right." Emma and Regina's eyes met. Regina became even angrier as she realized Emma had the audacity to try and look cute, vulnerable, _and_ sorry.

"I can't deal with this," Regina said, her voice tight. She felt the pressure of tears behind her eyes and grew frustrated that she just couldn't let them out. A sea of emotions squeezed at her organs and she felt like curling into a ball. "It's just too much. Limit reached. Got it?"

"Yes," Emma responded, sadness seeping into green eyes. Regina noticed that Emma looked as if she wanted to touch her, to comfort her.

She couldn't bear the tenderness or sadness. So, Regina rose into the air and flew away.


End file.
